Kingdom Hearts, Antisora's story
by Caitlin june
Summary: A flipside to the Great Kingdom hearts story, Only this time, things take a turn for the worst as the keyholes reopen! now Sora has to relock them all, but he wont be alone, with Donald and Goofy...and ANTISORA! Can Sora make a heartless a hero?
1. Creation

-1Aros: okay...first chapter up and running, Cj wanted to write something for a while and let me-  
Sora: ah-HEM!  
Aros: okay...okay...cj let US open up each chapter...anyway, lets go pushes button to start story  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARICTERS

**Chapter 1:  
"Creation"**

"Riku…I have another idea to get rid of Sora" Maleficent stated walking up to Riku. He glared, not comfortable with getting rid of his friend "what now…what do you actually think will get rid of him". Maleficent sneered placing something in Riku's hand "add this to your next creation…see what you get" she turned and left the room, leaving a confused Riku behind. Riku looked at what Maleficent left in his hand…A small lock of deep brown hair…Sora's hair.  
Riku looked nervously at the lock of hair "what is she up to?". He tossed the lock of hair into a swirling black pool in the center of the room. Dark smoke filled the room as a bit of lightning flashed outside. A figure pulled itself free of the dark pool and walked to Riku. It looked up to him with yellow, emotionless eyes and bowed. The smoke cleared showing the figure more clearly: Spiky hair, weird wardrobe, large eyes, thin frame. Every characteristic of his best friend molded into a heartless body. Riku only had one name for his new creation…..  
"Anti-sora"

"I cant see why you wont let me drive…just once" Sora rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair. Donald put the Gummiship on autopilot "I did….once….and you crashed it!" Goofy nodded not taking his eyes off the stars "shiny….". Sora rubbed the spot on his scalp where, earlier a heartless had sliced a nice piece of hair from his head. "you sure you cant tell Donald?" Donald smiled "not from this angle" Sora rolled his eyes again "are we there yet?". Donald turned to the controls "yeah! Neverland here we come!" They started for the world, but a large ship pulled up next to them and men in weird scrappy clothes ambushed the small Gummiship. A large man in red with a hook for a hand (gee…wonder who that is XD) grabbed sora "bout time we found the scurvy brat!" sora held his nose "dude…two words… Mouth…Wash!" hook glared and tossed sora into one of the ships cabins with Donald and goofy. "tell Maleficent that we got him…and will be landing shortly."  
Sora ran for the door, just as they closed it…causing Sora to run into the door "ow…." he slumped to the floor. Goofy looked around "maybe there's another way out" Donald looked under the bunks "nothing here…". Sora picked himself up and smiled "hey! A trinity mark!" the three crowded around the blue jump trinity and jumped, causing a ladder to fall. Sora grabbed the ladder climbing up "Common lets go!"

"Now when Sora comes in I want you to keep him busy, got it?" Riku poked Antisora to keep his attention. Antisora nodded holding his version of the keyblade and Riku picked up Kairi, just as sora came through the trap door. "Riku?!" Sora approached his best friend, but Antisora stepped between them "What the-?" Sora stepped back as Riku disappeared with Kairi. The trap door closed leaving Donald and Goofy in the cabin. Sora raised his blade "so…Its me versus my evil twin".

-End Of chapter one-

Aros: On the next addition to Kingdom hearts 1 1/2: I start having second thoughts about who I really am...And betray the human who made me.  
Sora: and my hair grows back...  
Aros: glare sora...oi...anyway till next time!  
Both Aros and Sora: See ya then!


	2. Me Versus my Evil Twin

-1Aros: Last time on kingdom hearts 1 ½ …..

"Now when Sora comes in I want you to keep him busy, got it?" Riku poked Antisora to keep his attention. Antisora nodded holding his version of the keyblade and Riku picked up Kairi, just as sora came through the trap door. "Riku?!" Sora approached his best friend, but Antisora stepped between them "What the-?" Sora stepped back as Riku disappeared with Kairi. The trap door closed leaving Donald and Goofy in the cabin. Sora raised his blade "so…Its me versus my evil twin".

Aros: so me versus my better half…Who do you think is going to win…okay…who do you know is going to win  
Sora: holds up victory sign  
Aros: sigh Lets get to the story! pushes button 

**Chapter 2:  
Me versus my Evil Twin!**

"alright…Ha!" sora lowered his blade to finish the fight, but Antisora vanished "Aw man another copy!". Sora turned blocking the real Antisora's blade "man…they didn't skip on the detail with you! You know all my moves!". Both sora and Antisora had low hit points, a few more strikes and either one of them would be finished.  
Sora dogged another hit "and you don't let up either!" Sora braced himself "FIRE!". It made contact and Antisora fell to one knee. Sora stepped closer to Antisora "its over!" he raised his blade and Antisora's yellow eyes opened wider, causing sora to flinch "what?…." Antisora didn't take his eyes off Sora's blade. Thoughts formed in the heartless's mind.

_I'm dead…he shows no mercy and I'm doomed…I failed…and I'm going to die._

Sora didn't lower his blade "why do I have the feeling you're…scared…" Antisora dropped his blade stepping back…confused

_Scared?…is that what you call this expression? Wait…Am I even supposed to HAVE expressions?…I'm confused…and I wasn't built to be confused!_

Sora reached down picking up Antisora's blade "If you're not going to attack me…don't you want this back?" being unable to understand Antisora, Sora thought he was giving up. Antisora shook his head and ran like a coward.

_I don't want it!!!_

Sora blinked "ooookay…what just happened?" a loud bang from under him brought him back "SORA GET OFF THE TRAP DOOR!" Sora stepped off the door and Donald climbed out followed by Goofy. Donald raised his staff "Where is it!? Where's the Heartless?!" Sora stared at Antisora's blade still in his hand "he….ran away" Goofy laughed "that's a first!" Donald joined in "If more run away like that one did…we would be done in no time!!!" Sora half heartedly laughed "hehheh…yeah…." though his head was buzzing with questions.

1. Why did he run?  
2. Why did he look scared?  
3. What-

"Sora?…come on! We need to seal this world!" Goofy said looking through the door. Sora blinked "oh right…sorry". He followed Goofy still thinking about Antisora.

Meanwhile…Antisora was being chewed out by Maleficent.  
"not only did your actions look foolish…they where EMBARASING!!!" she slammed her staff on the ground and Antisora flinched, making Maleficent glare "did I startle you?" Antisora nodded. "YOURE NOT BUILT TO BE STARTLED! You where built to finish off Sora! Not to have EMOTION!" Antisora looked at the ground._ So that's what you call it?_  
Malfeasant's eyes widened "you can think!?…RIKU!" Riku appeared from a shadow on the wall "yes?". Maleficent pointed at Antisora "You screwed up again! This heartless Can think and has Feelings!". She grabbed Antisora's face "now listen and listen good…Go back to that ship…and Finish what you started!". Maleficent let go and turned away.  
"N-n….NO!" Antisora covered his mouth as Maleficent turned back, anger flashing in her eyes "what….did…you….SAY!?". Antisora removed his hands "no…no…" even Riku was surprised. Maleficent hit the ground with her staff again "Forget that last order…Riku…take him back to the dark pool and take the abomination apart!" Riku grabbed Antisora's arm "NO!" Antisora jerked free and bolted. Maleficent pointed "don't just stand there…GET HIM!" Riku nodded and ran after his creation.  
_Did I just speak back there?!…okay worry about that latter I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!…no way I'm going to let him take me apart!_ he dived into the first room he came to._ I think ill be safe here_…He looked around, seeing nothing but what looked like a portal. He looked at it confused and started toward it. "ANTISORA GET OUT HERE!" a loud bang on the door startled him and he fell back…hit the portal…and everything went black.

Aros: On the next addition is pushed down by sora  
Sora: Antisora has a weird dream and ends up in a new world…what will happen?…and what's this about Antisora loosing his powers?  
Aros: pushes sora back till next time  
Sora: knock it off!…uh…I mean see ya!  
Cj: Maybe I made a mistake putting you two together…


	3. Doubble Troubble

-1**Chapter 3:  
Double trouble**

Antisora opened his eyes seeing nothing but black "ow…my h-wait…Im…talking?!" he touched his mouth "this is too weird…I had trouble jus saying no…" . he noticed he was laying down and moved himself into a sitting position "Hello?….ANYBODY HERE?!" he forced himself to stand and grabbed his sore head "man…I feel like I was hit in the head with the keyblade…again…and again…" he glared "and again….".He stepped forward in the inky blackness, and the floor erupted with light "AHHH!….TO BRIGHT!" he squinted his eyes to shield them from the light. Then opened his eyes hearing the sound of flapping wings. "birds?…here?". He looked up watching white birds fly away "oh…boy…this is too weird…where the heck am I!?"  
He looked to the floor and stepped back the glass floor looked like Sora "Why cant I get away from this guy!"

_You are him…_

Antisora turned "what?!"

_You are him…you are Sora…_

Antisora walked in one direction "okay…I'm my own person. And I'm outta he-WOAH!" he grabbed the side of the glass before he fell into oblivion. He pulled himself up "okay…okay…looks like I'm staying…" he fell to his knees "this is too confusing"

_What's confusing about the truth…you are Sora, you where made from Sora…your body is just as his as it is yours…his power is in your hands, his fire is in your eyes, his blood runs in your dark veins_

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! I only look like sora…Everything else is FAKE!…I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IM TALKING RIGHT NOW!!!" he folded his arms "can this get any better?!" he asked being sarcastic

_You even have his attitude…_

"Oh don't get me started!" Antisora threw a fist in the air "AND WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!!!" hearing no answer he folded his arms again.

_You could even have his light…if you let him give it to you…_

Antisora looked up "who?"

_Sora…find him…and go with him…be who you should be…not who you are…_

"STOPP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES!!!" Antisora sighed hitting the floor…big mistake.  
The ground started to crack around Antisora "uh oh…". the glass broke and Antisora fell into the darkness around him.

_Find Sora…and go with him…it's the only way to be who you should be…_

Antisora's eyes snapped open and he looked around. His head still hurt…but he wasn't in that dark place anymore…the warm glow of street lamps shinned at the end of the alley he was in. He mouthed something and rolled his eyes when no sound came out. He felt numb from his neck down because he was laying on the cold ground. Antisora noticed a broken crate nearby and used it to pull himself into standing position.  
_Maybe someone here can help me_ Antisora thought walking into 1st district…and instantly regretting it. A man raised a club and shouted "A HEARTLESS!!! GET HIM!" Antisora mouthed something, but being a heartless...he couldn't say anything. He just turned and ran with a mob on his heels. Antisora turned a corner in second district and ran into a dark corner to hopefully merge with the shadows and get out of here...but he ran into the wall instead. _What the heck!_ He rubbed his head his yellow eyes showing confusion. Hearing the mob fade in the distance he crawled looking around the corner. _could this day be any worse…I mean really I-ACK!_ His eyes widened and he flattened against the wall.  
"I could of sworn I herd someone shout heartless" Sora folded his arms in confusion. Donald tapped his foot "You need to clean your ears for once, Sora" Sora raised his arms to the sky "I cant make this stuff up Donald!". Goofy scratched the back of his neck "gawsh…maybe its was a false alarm?" Sora slapped his forehead "yeah…and I'm a girl….I'M JOKEING!!!" sora shouted seeing the weird looks on his friends faces.

Antisora's chest heaved in panic, Sora, the keyblade master, the one he was modeled after...was not too far away. He wanted to run, to fade away...to do anything but face him...but the voice from his dream interrupted his thought.

_Go with him..._

I'm going insane! He should up with an unsure look, made his hands into fists...and stepped out of the alley, right into Sora's view. Sora raised his blade…then lowered it "its you…" Donald and Goofy's jaw dropped "he-he looks-" Sora sighed "just like me I know…he isn't attacking us though". Antisora stepped forward _…Sora ..._ Seeing as they couldn't hear them he slapped his forehead_ great…I'm going to have to try to speak again…_.Although trying to was one mater…DOING it was another "S-S-….S….SORA!"  
Sora fell back onto Goofy, who fell on top of Donald. "what did you say?!" Sora gasped. Donald blinked "I thought heartless couldn't talk?!" Sora pulled himself up "well…this one did!" Antisora held out his hand pointing to the keyblade…and then to himself. Donald fumed "I knew it! No you cant have the key-" Sora cut him off "He wants this…" he handed Antisora his dark keyblade…the one he left behind. Donald turned red " HAVE YOU GONE BANANNAS!! YOU GAVE THE ENEMY A WEPPON!!! YOURE AT HIS MERCY JUST STANDING NEAR HIM!!!" Sora stepped back as Antisora raised his blade "sora…". Sora flinched as steel hit concrete. He opened his eyes to see Antisora on both knees in front of him with his head bowed. "no…h-hurt…sora…"  
Sora blinked "you arnt going to hurt me?" Antisora looked up "no…" Donald and Goofy gawked again. Then Donald frowned "group talk!" Sora and Goofy huddled around him "I don't trust him…" Donald stated. "I do…he wont hurt me. He even bowed to me…I actually think he means well" Sora whispered. Donald folded his arms "last thing we need is a heartless on our team…" Sora pouted "I'm willing to give him a chance!…weather you like it or not!" He broke from the huddle walking over to Antisora "you wanna come with us?" he held out his hand "I mean Goofy trips all the time…And Donald is a total pain in the" Donald coughed proving he was listening "but we…well I am willing to let you come with us if you want…" Antisora looked away from Sora's blue eyes…"o-kay…" Antisora looked back at Sora and took his hand. As soon as there hands made contact a Large spark glowed between both their hands. "AH!" "YIKES!" they let go, though the spark didn't hurt either one of them…it sure startled both of them. "SORA!" Donald ran to his friends side "I'm fine…." he looked at Antisora "how bout you?…you okay?" Antisora nodded but his right hand was numb. He got up and turned away from the group and held up his numb hand. _WHAT THE!!!???_ he stared in shock seeing the dark skin on his gloved hand fade and brighten to flesh color. "you sure your okay?…" Sora Asked again "fine!…" Antisora turned hiding his hand, words coming easier to him now. "okay…" sora went back to his friends and Antisora looked at the darkness fading away on his hand…and moving up his wrist "what's going on?!" he whispered.

Sora: in the next addition to this plotline…  
Aros: that's my line!…  
Cj: guys….  
Both: okay!  
Aros: What's happening to me?…Sora's touch did something to me that is slowly changing my body? What's going to be the outcome? And what am I goanna do!?   
Sora: watch out for the next addition  
Chapter four…Mirror Image.  
All three: See ya then!


	4. Shattered Mirror Immage

-1**Chapter 4:  
Mirror Image**

Aros: On the last addition to Kh 1 ½ :  
Something weird is going on with my body…what was that spark…and did It affect sora?  
Sora: Lets hope not…black isn't really my thing…  
Aros: glare  
Sora: sweat drop but it works for you!…  
Aros: nice save…pushes button 

Antisora stared at his hand with disbelief "this…isn't possible!". Sora tilted his head "are you really sure your okay…I think you're hiding something from me". Antisora placed his hand behind his head "hiding something?….why would I be hiding something?" Donald folded his arms "this just proves my point!" Sora glared. Antisora leaned back against the wall…or he would of…if he wasn't too feet from it "WOAH!". He it his head on the wall and felt something splash on him "huh?…" he raised a hand to wipe the stuff from his eyes…"paint?…" Donald, Goofy and Sora where cracking up. Donald leaned onto Goofy to stay upright "he is even as clumsy as sora!" sora grabbed his sides "yeah…wait…HEY!" he pouted as Antisora got to his feet "black…paint…" he looked at his hand…and the half full can "man I'm desperate" he put his hand into the can "cold…".He pulled his hand from the paint just as Sora and the others stopped laughing.  
"so what am I hiding?" he held up his hands "absolutely nothing". Sora grabbed Antisora's arm "huh?" he removed his hand, which was covered in black paint "aw….snap!" Antisora pulled his arm behind him again, confirming Sora's suspicion. "you are hiding something!!! Donald get that paint off!" Donald waved his staff at the fountain and a large jet of water shot from it drenching Antisora. "HEY WAIT!" the water hit him full force knocking him back against the wall "DONALD! that's too much!" Donald turned off the magic leaving a drenched Antisora coughing and leaning against the wall.  
"no….possible…way…" Sora was lost for words as Antisora tried to hide once again "you saw nothing?!". Sora reached gently grabbing Antisora's arm "then how do you explain this?". Antisora's entire arm was flesh colored now…and it was spreading faster. "Don't touch me! You are only going to make it spread faster!" He jerked his arm free. Sora blinked "I didn't do this…I couldn't of done this" Antisora's face started to regain color. Donald squinted "maybe its another heartless trick?"…

"Its not…"

"WHAT?!" Sora, Antisora, Goofy and Donald looked around as Riku stepped from the shadows. "I've ben looking all over for you, Antisora" Antisora stepped back. Sora looked back at him "So that's your name why didn't you mention that?" Antisora blinked and shrugged "I thought it was obvious…".Riku folded his arms "enough talk…Antisora come with me…" Antisora folded his arms "no…didn't you hear me earlier!?" he raised his blade "I ran for my freedom…I'm not going to let you take me apart!". Riku sighed "you don't understand…you're unstable! So unstable in fact…that you could choose either side darkness or light…and instantly adapt". Sora blinked "could you speak English?" Riku glared "alright…how's this for English…Antisora is a turncoat…who must either be removed for good…or to come with me and put back to his original programming" Antisora shook his head "I have enough sense to know…My place is here…with Sora!" Riku growled "then suffer the consequences!" Shadows littered the floor forming into a mini heartless army "ATTACK!" Riku pointed to Antisora and disappeared. "Riku!" Sora reached for his friend but was too late. "uh…a little help…?" The heartless swarmed in around Antisora and dived on top of him. Sora started to attack the pile "ANTISORA!?…GUYS HELP!" Donald and Goofy started attacking to. The pile never shrank nor grew. Sora went to one knee exasperated "I don't…think…he made it…" he hit the floor with his fist.

_He is still alive…_

"huh?…oh no it's the creepy voice again…" Sora wined.

_Hey you want help or not?!_

"alright alright…I'm already going crazy…..shoot" sora folded his arms

_Use your heart…call to him…_

"call to him?…now that's crazy…" Sora blinked

_Look just do it okay?!_

"alright!…" Sora held a hand to his chest "Antisora…can you hear me?…" a light went on in the back of Sora's mind.  
Antisora couldn't breathe…he was loosing consciousness and the heartless where gaining on him "Id rather die than join you creeps!" he fell to one knee and grabbed his chest "Can you hear me?! Antisora?!" sora's voice rang in his ears "I hear you! I hear you!…" sora opened his eyes "Antisora let me help you!…". Antisora saw his other arm loose its black coloring "NO! I can do it alone!" the black color returned. Sora huffed "no you cant…I cant even do it alone. Why do you think I run around with Donald and Goofy?!…LET ME HELP YOU!" Antisora winced at Sora's forceful voice. Everything started to fade from his sight…he wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer…he grabbed his sore sides…he needed oxygen and fast "okay…okay…hurry!" The shadows closed in…he could feel the cold claws grabbing his clothes….and a strange warmth deep inside his body. The feeling grew spreading to all his limbs and into his face. The shadows shrank back and Antisora stood up his body sparking with energy…Light energy "I told you…" he extended his arms "I'm not coming back!" there was a large light from inside the heartless pile. Donald squinted "what's going on in there?!" Goofy put on a pair of shades "kind of bright a-huck" Sora was still concentrated on the heartless pile "common! If you know how to use power…USE IT!"  
Suddenly the heartless pile exploded in light sending shadows high over the groups heads. Sora hit the floor followed by his friends to avoid being hit. The light faded and Sora looked up "WOAH!!!"  
A figure stepped out of the fading light…his skin was a fare tan, and his eyes a piercing yellow. Hair black and spiked, He smiled cheekily holding out his hand as the last bits of sparkling light faded from his body "Sora…thank you…". Sora took his hand and Donald blinked "Who are you?!" the boy leaned on sora folding his arms "oh please…isn't it obvious?" He winked and sora laughed "yeah…pretty obvious…Antisora"  
Later that day Sora, Donald and Goofy finished loading the ship…with a little help of course. Donald walked up to Antisora and scuffed his foot "uh…look…I'm sorry about not trusting you…" Antisora shrugged "ah…you had a right to be suspicious…so apology accepted"  
Sora, Donald and Goofy boarded the ship…"take care you guys!" Antisora waved and turned. "ANTISORA!" He turned seeing all three looking out the door. "Hey we meant what we said earlier…so you coming or not?". Antisora looked down "well…I have no plans…yeah why not" he smiled running up the plank and into the ship. "I guess its possible to change…with the proper motivation…" Antisora said smiling.

Aros: this isn't over yet guys!… On the next Chapter:  
Turns out my new self comes with a price…Keyholes opened up in the worlds Sora had sealed earlier…turns out light alone wont keep the heartless at bay.  
Sora: and Aros learns a little thing called teamwork…  
Aros: so check out the next chapter…Chapter 5: A prophecy, and a name…  
Both: See ya then!


	5. The Truth

-1**Chapter 5:  
A prophecy and a name**

Aros: Because Sora is still under a pile of valentines today…I will be doing all the announcements for this chapter…Ahem…On the last addition to Kingdom hearts 1 !/2: Sora's shadow: I am given a new Identity and gain three new friends…too good to be true right?…yup…why you ask?…well you'll see pushes button

Donald pressed a few buttons on the control panel and a large screen came up "PEEPS! We have a problem!" Cid's voice boomed over the intercom "We need you to stay her a while longer S-….." Cid looked through the holoscreen "Its it just me…or are there TWO sora's?…man I new that curry wasn't cooked right…" Antisora folded his arms and huffed "I'm as real as it gets Gramps" Cid twitched. Sora laughed meekly "don't call him that…it hurts…" he rubbed the spot Cid last hit him for calling him that. Cid leaned back in his chair "I have a new errand for you to run…and some bad news…" Sora blew a lock of brown hair from his face "Tell us now…what's the bad news?". Cid nodded "well…apparently…I don't know how…but…the keyholes…they are all unlocked again" Sora Looked up "WHAT?!….YOU MEAN I GOTTA GO BACK TO THOSE WORLDS?!" Cid nodded again "If you wanna save your skin" Antisora blinked "Key….holes?" he held up his black keyblade "You mean what this could go into?" Cid edged closer to the screen "By golly what's the meaning of this?! Did you run into a cloning ray or sumthin?!" Antisora mouthed the words 'cloning ray' and sora shook his head "Its hard to explain…where do we meet?" Cid took out his toothpick "Same place…bring the clone to " Antisora growled "WATCH WHO YOUR CALLING A CLONE OLD MAN!" Cid steamed "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE-" Sora turned the intercom off before things got ugly…  
Down in the underground level of Transverse town Sora motioned for Antisora to stay back…while he, Donald, and Goofy went in. Yuffie looked up from her conversation with Arez "Hey Sora!" Sora waved "um…where's Cid and Leon?" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips "Late…not like them…but there late…Cid called though…said you had a Clone now" Antisora steamed "NOT A CLONE!!!". Yuffie jumped "AYE!…." She sighed with a hand over her heart "sora?…you learning ventriloquism?" Sora shook his head and Antisora came in. Yuffie blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again "whoa…he wasn't joking…".Just then Cid and Leon showed up. Cid glared at Antisora who stuck his tongue out "Nayh…" Cid steamed but Leon held him back "Cid tells us you have a keyblade…" He held out his hand "Hand it over, Squirt…" Antisora didn't budge "First a clone…then a Squirt…I have a name!!!" Leon lowered his hand "Well?…what is it?…" Antisora huffed "Anti-" sora covered Antisora's mouth "Aros…" Antisora blinked "Mph?…" Sora gave Antisora a 'trust me' look and uncovered his mouth. Leon grabbed his sword "well…Aros…fake or not…lets see your skills" Aros looked at sora "translation?" Sora blinked "Duel or surrender your blade…basically.." Aros nodded "oh….oh-no…"Yuffie turned on a stopwatch "Sora's record…five minutes…lets see what you got" Leon charged and the battle began.  
Two minutes into the fray and Aros was tired…each hit was blocked by Leon and He had to duck to avoid the bite of Leon's gun-blade. Leon smirked "Sora would of landed at least ONE hit by now…" Aros was not only tired…he was mad…His hand made contact with Leon's shadow and the darkness crawled up his arm "I haven't yet begun to fight". Sora noticed what was going on first "oh no…" Yuffie's eyes went from the watch to Aros and Cid's jaw dropped, letting the toothpick fall to the floor. Leon's eyes opened wider "You're a- " Antisora stood up fully black "Heartless?…yup…So you goanna finish this?" He smirked…not evilly ..just smirked and charged.  
By the third minute Leon was the one tired. Sora bit his lip and Leon fell to his knees. Antisora stopped "get up unless you're through…" Leon was breathing too hard to speak and raised a hand showing he gave up…all the while glaring angrily at Antisora. Yuffie stopped the watch "three minutes and twenty seconds…" she whistled "Impressive…" She pulled out her ninja stars "Now ill finish you off!". Antisora faded to his human looking self "Help?!" Sora nodded "He isn't a threat to us…don't waist your energy" Aros sighed "or mine…".Areth looked worried a moment, then smiled "this is surely interesting…I'm Areth, the one looking over and over at her stopwatch is Yuffie, Cid is the white man with the jaw touching the floor" She poked Cid and he didn't budge…"and of coarse now you know Leon…" Leon coughed and grabbed the package from the frozen statue that was Cid. "take this to Merlin…you know where he lives" He gave it to sora who nodded "He said For both of you to give It to him…Alone…". Aros raised an eyebrow "Us….?" Yuffie nodded "you and Sora…"

Later at the entrance to the magician's house…Sora was about to enter…when he herd a loud splash and saw a Wet Aros climb onto the island "You forgot to tell me those rocks MOVE!!!" Sora coughed to cover up his laughter "sorry dude slipped my mind…".Aros grumbled something and followed sora into the house.  
Merlin looked up from his paper "Oh! Yes right! I almost forgot I was having company today…"He folded his paper and looked at the two "now I'm guessing the wet one is the one you call 'Aros'?" Aros sneezed in response, making Merlin smile "fell in did you not?" Aros sniffed "I never knew rocks to move…Or water to be that cold!" Sora smiled "new to the 'being alive' thing" Merlin nodded and pointed to the other two chairs he had at his table "Take a seat…I'll explain why I needed your presence…but first…I think I better dry you off before you catch a cold…" He tapped a long wood stick and Aros's clothes dried themselves. Both Aros and sora seated themselves And Merlin tapped an old tea pot "The package…" He tore the brown paper with precision and pulled out four stone tablets about the width of a pencil. Sora blinked "no wonder I had to have Aros carry it every five minutes…" Aros glared "Every three minutes…I kept checking the time…" Sora sighed and Merlin assembled the stone tablets into a large square. It was an Image of a door, two people facing each other beside the door…and seven hearts floating around in random places. "Things changed abruptly in the last few days…As you have recently found out Sora…The heartless have reopened the keyholes…" Sora nodded "how?". Merlin shook his head "That my boy, remains a mystery…But all signs seam to lead to one person…oh one moment" He tapped the hissing kettle as it poured three cups of tea. "Where was I…oh right…The signs lead to one person…and that's Aros…". Aros blinked "me?…what?….I never went anywhere but Neverland and Hollow bastion…I couldn't of done this". Merlin blinked and adjusted his glasses "maybe it was…or is…something you posses…." Aros Followed Merlin's eyes to his keyblade "I think that when you gained a human appearance the keyblade that was made of shadows became an actual keyblade…thereby Forcing the keyholes to open…because now BOTH keyblades must be used to lock it". Aros and Sora blinked "So…I really have no choice about going with him now…" Aros closed his eyes and sighed. Merlin tapped the tablet "well…who do these two look like to you?" Aros and Sora bent over the tablet…both figures holding keyblades…only one figure was carved into the stone…the other was just an outline. "The one that is only outlined is you…Aros…you feel uncertain to wither you wish to fulfill this prophecy…thereby not allowing yourself to be portrayed as a hero…" There was a loud bang as Aros's head hit the table "why me?…..". Merlin smiled "I see…you are new to this…well…the prophecy did state the word 'rebirth' It makes me curious as to what It meant…I wouldn't be surprised if it meant a certain Heartless became fully human after the door is locked…". Aros perked "huh?!". Merlin stroked his beard "well…you are given a human appearance by sora…but if I'm correct…when you get mad enough you absorb enough darkness to turn back to your original state" Aros nodded. Sora blinked "So you're saying Aros is still Antisora deep inside?" Merlin nodded "Yes…human looking or not…deep down he still has a black heart…not an evil one…just a black version of your own heart…" Sora nodded. Merlin came close to Aros's face "you must learn to use both darkness and light together they are a powerful weapon when used for the right purpose" Aros nodded almost out of his chair to hopefully put some distance between him and Merlin. The wizard drew back and Aros fell out of his chair "Well you best be going!…you have worlds to re-seal" Aros raised his fist and waved it in the air sarcastically "hip….hip…hooray…"

Aros: Next time on kh1 ½:  
First world on the list…Could be anywhere….even a New world not relieved in the game!…wanna find out?…Ask Cj cuz I have no idea  
Cj: Actually…I'm clueless continues to dig sora out of valentines  
Aros: sigh Anyway…see ya then!


	6. Back to Transverse Town

-1

Chapter 6:  
Transverse Town and Beyond…

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

"That guy is creepy!" Aros sighed as he and Sora walked back through the door "welcome to my life…Aros" Sora nodded placing his hands behind his head. Aros huffed "Do you have to call me that?" Sora nodded "beats Antisora…that's for sure". Aros blinked "…True…I wonder If the old man Cid ever unfroze?" Sora smiled "doubt it…you gave him a good scare". Aros shrugged and Sora turned a Corner "We should go get Donald and Goofy" He broke into a run and Aros raised an eyebrow "Why?…." He shrugged again and followed.

"You….let him escape?…" Maleficent glared at Riku "I gave him a chance to redeem his mistake…But he said his place was with sora…So I forced an attack on him" He smirked "What could possibly go wrong?-" he cringed as maleficent banged the table "WHAT COULD GO WRONG!?….HOW ABOUT THIS?!" a small flat circle appeared on the table showing Aros and Sora talking "YOU IDIOT!…its just as I feared…that boy got to him, now he is one of them!" Riku looked at the hologram with disbelief "I didn't think it would go that far…" maleficent glared "Of course! You didn't think!". Riku gained his straight look again "well?…is he human?" Maleficent smirked "apparently not…he has the mark of a heartless still on his back…I can sense it…" She turned to Riku "I don't care how you do it…just get him Back!"

"So shall we seal this place first?…I mean we are already here" Aros stated. Donald nodded "Makes sense…I think its around here…somewhere…" Sora sighed "Somewhere…like the second district fountain?…" Donald glared and sora blinked "What?…I just remembered it myself…". Sora's eyes counted his team members…noticing two where gone "Uh….where's Aros and Goofy?" Donald shrugged and Sora bolted for second district "we have to find them!…" Donald blinked "Why?…" he shrugged and scampered after him.  
"I think its over here" Goofy pointed to the fountain. Aros nodded walking toward it. Large pieces of armor fell from the sky as Aros ran away to avoid being crushed "WHATS THE BIG-" The armor came to life assembling itself, and standing much higher than Aros. His jaw dropped "Aw….SNAP!" He turned on his heel for the door to first district…only to run head first into a force field. "do humans see…such pretty…stars…after hitting…such a hard…wall?-uh…" He fell on his backside trying to shake the stars away. "Goofy held up his shield…only to be knocked away like a fly "YAHOOOOOOOOOO-" Sora looked up "Oh no…NOT AGAIN!-OFA!" Goofy landed on top of him "cant…breathe…". Goofy climbed off sora and Pulled him up "Sora! Your clone…shadow….person Is in trouble!". sora nodded running into second district "Aros in trouble…why am I not surprised" Aros turned "HEY I HERD THAT!…I cant get out!" Sora Banged on the force field "And I cant get in!" Aros ducked as the guard armor's hand swiped over his head "you mean I gotta face this thing alone?!" Sora nodded "Apparently!". Aros flinched and guard armor hit him full force with its hand…sending him crashing into the force field "GAH-". He slumped to the floor in pain "that actually hurt!" He grabbed his chest as guard armor prepared to launch its laser. Sora, Donald, and Goofy screamed "RUN AROS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!". Aros looked up and doge rolled out of the way just after the guard armor fired. "whew…that was close" both Aros and sora sighed in relief. It wasn't long before the guard armor stopped "its not over yet…" Aros whimpered as the armor flipped over turning into Opposite armor Sora looked up "Aros you have to Attack or you will never finish this!…".  
Aros turned using his blade to block another punch the armor threw at him, then started attacking it doing some damage. A front way attack that was risky…seeing as his hit points where lower than normal. Donald jumped up and down "USE SOME MAGIC ALREDY!?" Aros blinked "I DON'T KNOW ANY MAGIC!". Donald blinked and Sora cupped his hands over his mouth "TRY STRIKE RAID…TRY ANYTHING! JUST SLASHING ALONE WONT FINISH HIM!". Aros had already taken out the arms and legs…but of course the torso was the most stubborn…and never stopped shooting lasers at him. "Strike raid?…I think I can do that…" He backed up and threw his keyblade as it cut through the armor…then bounced off the shield cutting through it again…then bounced again and the process continued. "AH HOW DO I GET IT TO STOP!?". Sora blinked "Let it slow down on its own…AROS LOOK O-" the keyblade bounced off another wall and hit Aros in the side of the head "Stars…." Aros struggled to stand, Sora placed a hand over his face "Oh…that's just embarrassing….". Aros shook the stars away just in time. He jumped and caught his keyblade, flipped and sliced the Opposite armor on his way down…finishing the fight.  
The armor Fell apart and vanished…along with the walls. Sora jumped in the air "With a nice Comeback!…". Goofy patted Aros on the back "not bad for your first boss battle Ah-Huck" They approached the Fountain as the keyhole shimmered "now lock this keyhole kiddo!" Donald gave Aros a gentle shove and he pointed his keyblade at the keyhole. Like the real keyblade an light shot from it and a click was herd as the keyhole faded away.  
"Alright…lets go…lets go…is the world supposed to spin like this…uh…" He fell back, luckily within sora's reach "Whoa…" He grabbed Aros before he hit the ground "I think we over did it guys…" Donald nodded and taped his staff on Aros's head gently "Cure!" A soft bell chimed as the magic restored Aros's hit points. Sora grabbed Aros's upper body "Goofy if you could grab his feet we can get him to the ship to recover…"

"hmm…where am I…" Aros opened his eyes a little noticing he was propped up in a chair with a belt around his waist. Donald turned back in his chair "you finally woke up…" Aros rubbed his head "Yeah…now where am I?" Sora turned from the window "in space…you really need to keep yourself paced dude…you tire way too fast you don't have unlimited resources anymore…humans tire quickly…" Aros nodded "yeah…kinda figured that out when I saw five of you!" he stated sarcastically. Sora blew some hair from his face "Anyway…you kept falling out so I had to buckle you in…". Aros nodded again "So where are we going?"…everything stopped except Sora and Aros "Uh…what's going on?…" Sora blinked getting up.

"I stopped the story…sorry"

Sora yelped jumping into the nearest chair "Who?!…".

"Hang on…I'm coming down" A white portal appeared on the ceiling of the Gummiship and A girl in a yellow dress fell through "Ouch!". something skittered across the floor stopping at sora's feet, a pair of glasses. He picked them up handing them to the brunette "these yours?…and who are you?!" The girl put her glasses on her face "I'm the one putting you two through this whole thing, the narrator of this story…" Sora blinked "Oh…." Aros blinked "So you're the one who made me faint like a sissy…" the girl glared "I can make you a sissy if I want to…I can make you a girl if you make me mad" Aros decided that that would be a real good time to shut up. "Anyway My name is Cj…And yeah…Ill stop the story if I -or you- need help…but it wont be often Cuz I have at least ONE fan who expects this stuff to be published…I HERD THAT!" Sora…who had rolled his eyes thinking that this girl was crazy…instantly backed down "Okay…okay…wait…I have fans?" Cj nodded "hundreds…you on the other hand…Aros…you don't want to know…but I'm one!" . sora blinked "okay your point to being here?…again" Cj sighed "Where do you want to go?!…we have two choices…wonderland…or Olympic coliseum because they're the closest…".Sora sighed "Might as well go to wonderland…" Cj nodded "alrighty! Oh and Aros…you might want this" She snapped and a chime went off

-Learned Spell: FIRE-

Aros blinked looking around "thanks C-….where'd she go?" Time unfroze and sora shrugged. A world appeared on the horizon "Wonderland Here we come!" Donald cheered Aros Huffed "If I have anymore surprises…I think my life will end all to quickly" Sora laughed half heartedly.

Aros: You added yourself into the story?!  
Cj: I didn't see a problem  
Aros: Its fine really…I just…don't understand why  
Cj: My story…my rules…winks  
Sora: Can we please continue…  
Cj: oh right…I may add myself as a consistent character in futchure stories…but I need fan approval…Don't want to go too far…  
Sora: you passed that when you created Aros…  
Aros: HEY!!!  
Cj: rolls eyes On the next addition : wonderland…human cards…and talking cats OH my!…In the next chapter: Insane…you bet!…and yes that's the next title…till next time!  
All three: See ya then!


	7. Insane? You bet!

-1**Chapter 7:  
Insane…You bet…**

Aros: nothing to say…pushes button  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"OW…OUCH!….GAH!….OWIE!" Sora landed on the floor of the rabbit hole, followed by Aros, Donald, and Goofy "Ah-huck…why does it seam we always land on our-" Aros pulled himself from the pile "No time for that…lets just g-AH!" He gasped as a white rabbit in a red jacket bounced off his head "I'm late…oh so late!" Aros growled as the other three untangled themselves.  
"Where did he go!?…I'm goanna…HEY!" He yelped, jumped into Sora's arms as the white rabbit scampered by the size of a mouse. Sora blinked wide eyed…then dropped Aros like a rock "…don't ever do that again!". Aros Rubbed his head, "heheh…I don't normally do that…honest". Sora picked up the container labeled 'drink me' on the table and handed it to Aros , who looked at it like it was poison. "I'm sorry Sora but I'm not drinking something that says 'drink me' "Sora blew some hair from his face "Its fine…just cooperate and drink it" Aros set the bottle on the table "huh-uh…no way!" he folded his arms. Sora smirked as an Idea came to him "Its not going to kill you" Aros shrugged "don't care". Sora sighed "do It" Aros shook his head "no"  
"do It!"  
"no!"  
"do it!!!"  
"SORA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!? I'M NOT DRINKING THAT AND YOU CAN'T-MPH!" before Aros could finish the sentence Sora grabbed the bottle and pressed the container hard against Aros's mouth. He drew back gagging then grabbed the front of Sora's shirt "Sora?! I'm going to k-" There was a small 'poof' and Sora blinked "where…did he go?". He turned to his right and to his left, Donald and Goofy snickered. A small object came out of nowhere banging Sora between his eyes "GAH!" He rubbed the bleeding scratch on his forehead "DOWN HERE YOU MORON!" Aros shouted hanging onto Sora's crown necklace for dear life…Sora looked down With a grim smile "well…you mastered strike raid…" He plucked Aros off his necklace by the back of his coat "HEY LETME GO!" he struggled and Sora resisted the urge to laugh, but couldn't help letting out a cheesy smile "you sure…you are really high up" he let go and Aros fell a few feet…then landed in Sora's open palm "Oh this is priceless!" Sora bit his lip "AW SHADAP!" Aros spat.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After everyone downed the stuff Aros chased Sora swinging his blade and firing off every swear word known to man….and some unknown. "AW COME ON IT WAS A JOKE!" Sora ran for his life hands out in front of him. "ITS NOT FUNNY TO SCARE SOMEONE HALF TO DEATH YOU BAKA! COME HERE AND ILL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINLESS!" Donald and Goofy just stared at the two. Goofy bent to Donald's level and whispered "gawsh…he really is like Sora" Donald nodded "temper and all" Aros froze "scuze me?" He gave the two a creepy glare and they shut up. Sora collapsed on his butt panting "please….no…more….can't…run…legs…numb!" Aros looked at Sora and grinned, a normal grin "I'm calm now…". Donald almost cracked "even bi-polar like Sora-" Goofy closed Donald's beak when both Sora and Aros gave them the glare.  
"you two finally going to work like you should?…." the Cheshire cat appeared and Aros almost fell off the table from shock "How bout a WARNING next time something is going to happen" He shouted to the sky….(or the narrator) A small voice giggled. The cat flicked its tail "Sora, Donald, Goofy, and….well well I'm seeing double!…now I'm going to warn of trouble…." Aros rolled his eyes "thanks…." he whispered. The cat continued "remember the large foe you first fought, Sora?" Sora nodded "well………" The large heartless shot up from the floor "He's BAAAAAACK". Aros looked from the heartless, to his mini comrades, the heartless, then to his little keyblade and turned pale "Oh….SNAP!" He jumped off the table as the heartless pounded it into the floor. Then the sticks caught fire….and so did most of the groups butts. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora Ran around like Idiots trying to put out their burning backsides. Aros had to work hard to keep a straight face, his right eye ended up twitching. Sora looked at Aros "well don't just stand there….DO SOMETHING!" Aros blinked "oh right right…BLIZZARD!……" nothing happened "Blizzard?…Thunder?…Force?…ANYTHING?!" He tapped his keyblade…nothing…then he hit the floor avoiding the burning sticks. "great…I only know Fire spells….and that's not what I need right now" Sora managed to put out his fire and felt something cold in his pocket "uh….AROS! CATCH!" He tossed a blue stone at Aros who caught it. The wind whispered "Attained the power over Ice…Learned Blizzard" Aros grinned "sweet!" he turned "lets try this again….BLIZZARD!" A flash of blue fog hit the heartless full in the face and the table popped up again. Aros jumped punching the air "BOO-YAH! TAKE THAT MATCH-STICK!" The heartless was angry and smacked Aros away like a fly. "GAH!" he landed on the 3D bed "whew" Sora and Donald hit the heartless with blizzard spells, but it wasn't enough. They jumped off the table hitting the fallen heartless. Aros sat up "if only.…waaaaait…THAT'S IT!" He jumped on the bed a few times then used the momentum to jump to the table "GUYS KEEP THE HEARTLESS BUISY! I HAVE A PLAN!" Just then the heartless jumped up and knocked the group into a corner. Up on the table Aros was trying to get the cap off the antidote….to no avail. "DRAT!" he huffed giving a Sora pout. Then a small box appeared with cookies saying 'eat me' Aros looked skeptical. Then he glanced at his comrades, Donald and Goofy had fallen, Sora was putting out the matchsticks "ANY TIME NOW!" Sora shouted. Aros swallowed his doubt (along with a large bite of cookie)  
Sora fell on his butt again "man…Oh no…not again!" The heartless was near the fireplace ready to light his sticks again. But his gasp turned into a grin when a rather large hand tapped the heartless on the shoulder "A HEM!….Now I know you arnt planning on USING those things…" The heartless turned facing a Larger Aros then before, Twice his normal size and twice the size of the heartless. The heartless's eyes widened and he dropped the sticks, thankfully not on fire. Aros bent over, his arms folded and a smirk on his face "lemme guess….' OMG I'm going to die' right?" The heartless nodded, apparently that was what it was thinking. Aros looked at his keyblade…shrugged and mad it disappear "Forget this…" He smirked and cracked his knuckles and the heartless's eye twitched.  
Sora turned and winced when the blows made contact, daring to look when he felt small HP balls fell on him curing his burns and awakening his fallen friends. Aros made the victory sign "Asta la vista heartless"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once everyone was back to their proper size Donald nodded "got to give ya credit kid, we sure didn't think of that" Goofy ruffled both Aros's and Sora's hair "you both really pulled things through…" Aros grinned "it was nothing" The doorknob yawned and the keyhole appeared "well…shall we?" Sora placed a hand on Aros's shoulder Aros nodded and Sora first used his keyblade. Then Aros Flipped his blade (like KH2 Sora) and finished the job. Sora smiled impressed "now your just showing off" he lowered his voice to a whisper "can you teach me that?" Aros nodded grinning Sora's trademark grin "but lets get outta here first" Sora turned and pointed to the door "Onward!" he herd two thumps and turned, seeing Donald and Goofy rolling on the floor laughing. Aros was biting his lip. Sora was concerned "guys what's wrong?" Donald pointed at Sora "S-S-Sora-ahahahahaaa!…" Sora blinked and Aros took off his hoodie handing it to Sora "um…..you might wanna tie this around your waist till we get back to the ship and I can patch it" Sora blinked again "Patch? Why would I need a-" Aros coughed " Full cough moon cough cough " Sora turned a slight pink and looked behind him "Oh God shoot me now "   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora: Cj…  
CChapter 7:  
Insane…You bet…  
Aros: nothing to say…pushes button  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"OW…OUCH!….GAH!….OWIE!" Sora landed on the floor of the rabbit hole, followed by Aros, Donald, and Goofy "Ah-huck…why does it seam we always land on our-" Aros pulled himself from the pile "No time for that…lets just g-AH!" He gasped as a white rabbit in a red jacket bounced off his head "I'm late…oh so late!" Aros growled as the other three untangled themselves.  
"Where did he go!?…I'm goanna…HEY!" He yelped, jumped into Sora's arms as the white rabbit scampered by the size of a mouse. Sora blinked wide eyed…then dropped Aros like a rock "…don't ever do that again!". Aros Rubbed his head, "heheh…I don't normally do that…honest". Sora picked up the container labeled 'drink me' on the table and handed it to Aros , who looked at it like it was poison. "I'm sorry Sora but I'm not drinking something that says 'drink me' "Sora blew some hair from his face "Its fine…just cooperate and drink it" Aros set the bottle on the table "huh-uh…no way!" he folded his arms. Sora smirked as an Idea came to him "Its not going to kill you" Aros shrugged "don't care". Sora sighed "do It" Aros shook his head "no"  
"do It!"  
"no!"  
"do it!!!"  
"SORA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!? I'M NOT DRINKING THAT AND YOU CAN'T-MPH!" before Aros could finish the sentence Sora grabbed the bottle and pressed the container hard against Aros's mouth. He drew back gagging then grabbed the front of Sora's shirt "Sora?! I'm going to k-" There was a small 'poof' and Sora blinked "where…did he go?". He turned to his right and to his left, Donald and Goofy snickered. A small object came out of nowhere banging Sora between his eyes "GAH!" He rubbed the bleeding scratch on his forehead "DOWN HERE YOU MORON!" Aros shouted hanging onto Sora's crown necklace for dear life…Sora looked down With a grim smile "well…you mastered strike raid…" He plucked Aros off his necklace by the back of his coat "HEY LETME GO!" he struggled and Sora resisted the urge to laugh, but couldn't help letting out a cheesy smile "you sure…you are really high up" he let go and Aros fell a few feet…then landed in Sora's open palm "Oh this is priceless!" Sora bit his lip "AW SHADAP!" Aros spat.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After everyone downed the stuff Aros chased Sora swinging his blade and firing off every swear word known to man….and some unknown. "AW COME ON IT WAS A JOKE!" Sora ran for his life hands out in front of him. "ITS NOT FUNNY TO SCARE SOMEONE HALF TO DEATH YOU BAKA! COME HERE AND ILL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINLESS!" Donald and Goofy just stared at the two. Goofy bent to Donald's level and whispered "gawsh…he really is like Sora" Donald nodded "temper and all" Aros froze "scuze me?" He gave the two a creepy glare and they shut up. Sora collapsed on his butt panting "please….no…more….can't…run…legs…numb!" Aros looked at Sora and grinned, a normal grin "I'm calm now…". Donald almost cracked "even bi-polar like Sora-" Goofy closed Donald's beak when both Sora and Aros gave them the glare.  
"you two finally going to work like you should?…." the Cheshire cat appeared and Aros almost fell off the table from shock "How bout a WARNING next time something is going to happen" He shouted to the sky….(or the narrator) A small voice giggled. The cat flicked its tail "Sora, Donald, Goofy, and….well well I'm seeing double!…now I'm going to warn of trouble…." Aros rolled his eyes "thanks…." he whispered. The cat continued "remember the large foe you first fought, Sora?" Sora nodded "well………" The large heartless shot up from the floor "He's BAAAAAACK". Aros looked from the heartless, to his mini comrades, the heartless, then to his little keyblade and turned pale "Oh….SNAP!" He jumped off the table as the heartless pounded it into the floor. Then the sticks caught fire….and so did most of the groups butts. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora Ran around like Idiots trying to put out their burning backsides. Aros had to work hard to keep a straight face, his right eye ended up twitching. Sora looked at Aros "well don't just stand there….DO SOMETHING!" Aros blinked "oh right right…BLIZZARD!……" nothing happened "Blizzard?…Thunder?…Force?…ANYTHING?!" He tapped his keyblade…nothing…then he hit the floor avoiding the burning sticks. "great…I only know Fire spells….and that's not what I need right now" Sora managed to put out his fire and felt something cold in his pocket "uh….AROS! CATCH!" He tossed a blue stone at Aros who caught it. The wind whispered "Attained the power over Ice…Learned Blizzard" Aros grinned "sweet!" he turned "lets try this again….BLIZZARD!" A flash of blue fog hit the heartless full in the face and the table popped up again. Aros jumped punching the air "BOO-YAH! TAKE THAT MATCH-STICK!" The heartless was angry and smacked Aros away like a fly. "GAH!" he landed on the 3D bed "whew" Sora and Donald hit the heartless with blizzard spells, but it wasn't enough. They jumped off the table hitting the fallen heartless. Aros sat up "if only.…waaaaait…THAT'S IT!" He jumped on the bed a few times then used the momentum to jump to the table "GUYS KEEP THE HEARTLESS BUISY! I HAVE A PLAN!" Just then the heartless jumped up and knocked the group into a corner. Up on the table Aros was trying to get the cap off the antidote….to no avail. "DRAT!" he huffed giving a Sora pout. Then a small box appeared with cookies saying 'eat me' Aros looked skeptical. Then he glanced at his comrades, Donald and Goofy had fallen, Sora was putting out the matchsticks "ANY TIME NOW!" Sora shouted. Aros swallowed his doubt (along with a large bite of cookie)  
Sora fell on his butt again "man…Oh no…not again!" The heartless was near the fireplace ready to light his sticks again. But his gasp turned into a grin when a rather large hand tapped the heartless on the shoulder "A HEM!….Now I know you arnt planning on USING those things…" The heartless turned facing a Larger Aros then before, Twice his normal size and twice the size of the heartless. The heartless's eyes widened and he dropped the sticks, thankfully not on fire. Aros bent over, his arms folded and a smirk on his face "lemme guess….' OMG I'm going to die' right?" The heartless nodded, apparently that was what it was thinking. Aros looked at his keyblade…shrugged and mad it disappear "Forget this…" He smirked and cracked his knuckles and the heartless's eye twitched.  
Sora turned and winced when the blows made contact, daring to look when he felt small HP balls fell on him curing his burns and awakening his fallen friends. Aros made the victory sign "Asta la vista heartless"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once everyone was back to their proper size Donald nodded "got to give ya credit kid, we sure didn't think of that" Goofy ruffled both Aros's and Sora's hair "you both really pulled things through…" Aros grinned "it was nothing" The doorknob yawned and the keyhole appeared "well…shall we?" Sora placed a hand on Aros's shoulder Aros nodded and Sora first used his keyblade. Then Aros Flipped his blade (like KH2 Sora) and finished the job. Sora smiled impressed "now your just showing off" he lowered his voice to a whisper "can you teach me that?" Aros nodded grinning Sora's trademark grin "but lets get outta here first" Sora turned and pointed to the door "Onward!" he herd two thumps and turned, seeing Donald and Goofy rolling on the floor laughing. Aros was biting his lip. Sora was concerned "guys what's wrong?" Donald pointed at Sora "S-S-Sora-ahahahahaaa!…" Sora blinked and Aros took off his hoodie handing it to Sora "um…..you might wanna tie this around your waist till we get back to the ship and I can patch it" Sora blinked again "Patch? Why would I need a-" Aros coughed " Full cough moon cough cough " Sora turned a slight pink and looked behind him "Oh God shoot me now "   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora: Cj…  
Cj: grin  
Sora: sigh  
Aros: Next time:Transverse town recap and Deep jungle!…And what's this? I get a…summon?…who will it be?…Find out in the next chapter : Going Bananas!  
All three: See ya then!

j: grin  
Sora: sigh  
Aros: Next time:Transverse town recap and Deep jungle!…And what's this? I get a…summon?…who will it be?…Find out in the next chapter : Going Bananas!  
All three: See ya then!


	8. Going Banannas!

-1**Chapter 8:  
Going Bananas!**

Cj: Aros has a low sense of humor  
Sora: Aros you really don't laugh much do you?  
Aros:….. pushes button  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora and the gang flew back to Transverse town to fix poor Sora's pants, the patch Aros put on it wasn't going to last. Sora sat in the red room with the comforter around him Donald and Goofy finally got over their giggle fits…good thing too cuz all the laughing was giving our poor redeemed Heartless a headache "that was too much happy!" Aros sighed placing a cold pack over his eyes that Yuffie gave him. Sora smiled "if you travel with us Aros you gotta learn to smile like you mean it, and laugh." Aros grinned "I can smile….not so good on the laughing." He removed the ice pack and Sora made a really weird face. Aros twitched "that's just creepy" Sora sighed "what's in your veins man…Ice?" Aros shrugged. Areth finished sewing on a patch and used magic to blend it with the rest of the fabric so it wouldn't be noticed. Donald and goofy where sleeping on the floor. "done!…" Areth held out Sora's jumper and turned away as Sora dressed. Leon walked in " you…" He looked at Aros with hate. Aros grabbed Sora by the wrist, tripped over Donald and Goofy and the two ran after the panicked shadow and dragged keyblade master.  
Aros collapsed outside the door to Merlin's place. "that guy scares me…" He whispered. Sora zipped up his jumpsuit bright red "you could of waited till I finished getting DRESSED!" Aros grinned "the girls we passed on the way here didn't mind" Sora blushed even more "how bout….we never talk about this again…and I don't bash your head in with my keyblade" Aros nodded "deal". Donald rolled his eyes and Sora pulled out a green stone "I gotta talk to Fairy godmother about this thing" he held the gem in the light. Then tossed it into the air, caught it and walked into the hut followed by Donald and Goofy. Aros leaned against the wall and slumped into a seating position thinking of what Sora said earlier ' if you travel with us Aros you gotta learn to smile like you mean it, and laugh' Aros rolled his eyes "Heartless don't do happy…" He whispered "oh sure…I'll smile…but Laugh…I cannot" He sighed waiting for the three to come back. "what's taking so long!" he hissed throwing a smooth stone into the water. It skipped three times then sunk like….well a stone.  
////Inside/////  
After Sora had the stone revived, he sat at the table talking to Merlin…okay…he was talking…Donald was shouting "HE HAS ENOUGH SORROW TO MARRON US ALL!" Donald quacked "DOES HE HAVE TO COME WITH US!? HE'S A HEARTLESS,A HEART EATER!….THE DAY I GET BACK INTO A SHIP WITH THAT THIN-" Sora clamped Donald's beak shut "If you wanna blow off steam do it upstairs….and not at Aros" even Sora was getting tired of that loudmouth. Goofy blinked "but earlier you where impressed of the kid" Donald removed Sora's hand, took a deep breath and relaxed "the ship ran at half power on the way here!…I had to act twice as cheery or we would crash!…the kid is a heath hazard!" Merlin nodded, still strangely calm and cheery "give him time…he has, If I recall correctly from what you say, in the past 48 hours: become somewhat human, lost almost all his powers and magic, made an arch foe out of Leon, and was introduced to three idiots" Sora nodded "you have a point….wait-one, two, thre-…..HEY!…." Merlin smiled, Sora fumed "see?…give the poor boy time…" Sora nodded, Donald sighed.  
///outside///  
Aros, not having had much sleep, relaxed his head on his shoulder sleeping. Then a small pink-ish, red stone fell hitting Aros on his head "Ouch!….what the HELL-oooo?, (sounds like a long hello) what do we have here?" he picked up the stone and walked in, just as everyone went quiet "my boy, what do you have there?" Merlin adjusted his glasses as Aros held up the stone "this thing hit me on my head-SHUTUP DONALD!" Donald blinked and stopped whispering to Goofy. Sora bit his lip to avoid laughing. "It may be a summon stone, let me take care of it" Fairy godmother tapped the stone with her wand then blinked "oh my…I don't know what it is…" the stone disappeared into Aros's keyblade. Aros sighed "thanks, well, are we done here?" Aros turned Donald nodded, looking a little sick. Sora sympathized and groaned "we better get going" He rubbed his eyes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"so you gonna use that summon?" Sora poked Aros with his keyblade. Aros shrugged "don't know…" Sora wined, his curiosity getting the better of him "but why not!" Aros smirked loving every second of Sora's torment. "Cuz If Fairy godmother doesn't know what it is why summon it-Awww…SORA NOT THE POUT!" too late, Sora pulled off one of his better Sora pouts (the one that would make fan girls scream KAWII!) and, lets face it…even Aros had his kawii limit "come on! Please?!" Sora wined Aros groaned, the tables had turned "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Donald turned in his chair, angry "will you two BE QUIET!" an alarm went off and Donald screamed "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" everyone started loosing it as the ship lost altitude, everyone…but Aros….that is till a world came into their collusion course. "you hate me don't you!" He shouted to the ceiling, talking to nobody this time.  
The ship crashed and Aros, Sora, Donald and Goofy where scattered.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"mm…oh my head…." Sora tried to move his arm, but couldn't. He tried to move anything, but couldn't. He opened his eyes looking into two yellow eyes….Aros. "Comfy?…" Sora huffed, Aros turned three shades of red "I just woke up…" Sora turned making Aros tumble off him "your heaver than you look" Both boys pulled themselves to a standing position looking around some type of tree house. Aros tensed hearing some type of growl "Sora?…tell me that was you…" Sora laughed nervously "If I did I would be lying". Aros turned looking at a full grown jaguar "b-b-b-b-b-BIG!" Sora blinked "what?" he turned "BIG CAT!". Just then a large body rammed into the jaguar knocking it of the platform. The figure loped back to the two confused boys "Sabor…danger" the figure blinked "Sora…" he pointed to Sora, then to Aros "…..Sora" Sora turned and went into a giggle fit. "no no….HE is Sora…I'm Aros…" the figure blinked again "Ar-os?…." Aros nodded. "And you are?" the figure pointed to himself "Me, Tarzan" Aros twitched "ooookay" Sora turned back "lets say we meet up with the others…Tree sliding Aros?" Sora ran off jumping off the ledge. Aros blinked "tree….SLIDEING?….WOAH!" Tarzan pushed him to word the ledge "I'm going I'm going!" He looked over the edge "I'm going….to die…" he jumped and started down the branch. Aros did fine for a while, then he tripped onto another branch and started going the wrong way. Sora swerved to a stop "uh oh…AROS YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Aros barely herd him "WHAT?!" Sora cupped his hands around his mouth "AROS WATCH OUT FOR THAT- " too late…Aros looked straight ahead "OH SNA-" He ran right into a tree trunk. Sora couldn't help it, he started laughing and grabbed a vine for support "N-N-NEVERMIND!!!" Aros pulled himself from the deep grove he made in the tree and sat down on the branch "life is so unfair…" he wined rubbing his right shoulder. Then Sora let go of the vine and fell into the lagoon below…Aros grinned "okay it just got better!" Tarzan just blinked.  
//latter///  
Aros and Sora went to Jane's camp. Jane was drawing a butterfly and had finished "oh! Sora" She turned "and….oh my, you never said you had a twin" Aros sighed heavily and Sora nudged him "might as well roll with it" Sora whispered. Aros rolled his eyes "yeah…I'm Sora's twin brother Aros…" it felt so weird to say that. "I'm new to the hero business" He almost felt sick saying the word hero, Sora could tell. "Uh, so what's the problem?" Jane sighed "those 'things' started showing up again…They took us by surprise, along with a quarter of Tarzans family" Sora nodded "well you counted on us before…you can do it again" Tarzan nodded Jane sighed "just…be careful" Sora posed "careful is my middle name" He walked off with Tarzan and Aros looked at Jane "I never knew that" he blinked. Jane looked at him "you are going with him right?" Aros sighed "yeah yeah…" He took a step and Jane smiled "you really are nothing like Sora on the inside" Aros stopped and placed a hand where his heart would be "you don't know how wrong you are…" Jane blinked "hm?…did you say something?" Aros turned with a fake grin "I'm more like Sora than you think" he ran after the others before Jane could ask questions.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
///after two long battles///  
"well….I'm exhausted…" Sora sat down "Its like a heartless-a-thon" Aros leaned against a tree "I never fought so many heartless in my life" Sora sighed "that's true…you where only built to fight one person" he pointed to himself. Aros slid to the ground "yup…I just need a nap and ill be…fine"  
"well…too Tired to fight anymore abomination" A voice drifted from a high cliff in the area. Sora shot up "CLAYTON!" sure enough the snobby hunter jumped down from one of the cliffs. Tarzan raised his spear and Clayton smirked " I'm not here for you…or your filthy gorillas…I'm here for the abomination" He pointed his gun lazily at Aros who was too tired to respond…"and from the looks of it it will be easy…I wont have to waste my bullets" Aros got up "shut up…" he held his blade, obviously worn out, just as Clayton planed. "I can though waste one bullet on your worthless form" He clicked the barrel of his gun "however…" He pointed his gun at Sora, directly in the chest…and at a foot away, one shot was potent "the rest are for the key-barer" Tarzan moved to get to Clayton but was batted away by an invisible hand. Clayton moved back "if you insist on interrupting…" he climbed onto the invisible thing…and the battle commenced.  
Sora was knocked back for the third time "Aros cant you see that thing?!" Aros's pupils turned to slits "Barely…just aim for the glowing spots-WOAH!" He dogged one of Claytons bullets. "ugh…so tired…gotta focus!" He squinted and went back into battle.  
"FIRE!" Sora shot the thing between the eyes and the heartless revealed itself, it blinked, then flopped to the floor with stars around its head. Tarzan ran off to free the rest of his family. Aros was dizzy now, he glanced at the heartless "I empathize" He was on the verge of fainting himself. The heartless looked at him cross eyed, then its eyes shone like it was going to attack…but instead a green light fell to the floor. Aros stumbled to it and picked it up almost falling over and a whisper rode the wind "attained the power of healing, learned spell: Cure"  
Aros used this spell till he could see straight and walk without tripping. Good timing too, because Sora was at gunpoint and unarmed "ill finish you off with the next shot" Aros gasped "NO!". Clayton looked at Aros "what?…you actually care about this boy?…what happens to him shouldn't be of your concern…you where built to destroy him any-" Aros smacked the stone wall and it cracked slightly "I KNOW WHAT I WAS BUILT FOR…AND I DON'T NEAD YOU TO REMIND ME!" he gripped his blade tighter "Its what I'm doing now that I care about…and If its protecting Sora from you…so be it" he took one step forward and Clayton, now slightly panicked, prepared to fire on Sora "SORA RUN!" Sora turned but heartless jumped from the floor and grabbed him "hey LET GO!" Clayton pulled back the hammer "one more step abomination and the Key-blade master will have a few new tears in his clothes if you get my drift" Aros stopped and Clayton motioned with his gun "drop the keyblade…and ill let the boy go" Aros glared but let go of the keyblade. Clayton smirked "good…abomination" He turned back to Sora and prepared to fire "too bad I don't keep my end of the deal" He fired. "SORA!" He herd a scream before he felt a large force on his arm and everything went black. Last thing he herd was a loud quack, the clang of a shield, and a familiar cry of pain.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
///latter///  
"ugh…what hit me" Sora blinked waking up, His head was pounding and the light hurt. "you're awake…" Jane closed the tent flap and the pan lessened. "yeah…what happened?…last thing I remember was being at gun….OH GOD!" he sat up and the tarp covering him fell down off his upper body…nothing…no gun holes…"but I herd…" Donald walked in followed by goofy, who immediately tackled Sora "YOURE OKAY!". Sora blinked "of course….WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Donald blinked Sora took count of his team mates "wait where's Aros?" Jane almost dropped the cloth she was holding and hid it behind her back. "uh…well…" Donald started "It doesn't look good" Goofy finished. Jane turned "Ill tell you what happened…after I herd the gunshot I used a back route to get to the spot you where at…this is what happened" she placed the cloth on a crate, it was covered in a black substance…Sora thought It was oil.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
////flashback////  
Aros knocked Sora out of the way just as Clayton fired. Sora's head collided with the rock wall and the bullet hit Aros in the arm "you Abomination!…I told you not to move…Ill just finish you off while I can" He fired another shot, this one in the chest "its over…WHAT?!" Aros was still standing, his face showed extreme pain, but he wouldn't go down. Clayton moved to fire at Sora's unconscious body and fired again, Aros moved in the way and the shot hit his leg "I said I wouldn't let you hurt Sora…"A black liquid trickled down the wound in his leg, each bullet went straight through him like he wasn't even there…but he still survived, though he was definitely bleeding. "Care to try again…" Aros smirked, Clayton started shaking "Mad…that's what you are…you finally lost it…" He fired still…all at Sora, but each shot went into Aros instead…till he was out of bullets. "all seven shots….straight through….and you're not dead?" Aros still smirked. "No…but you'll wish I was" he bent down and picked up his blade.  
///end flashback///  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I didn't have the heart to look anymore…" Jane whispered "It was like he wasn't human…he used his body to deflect the shots…and the bullets went through…like smoke…but smoke doesn't bleed…I only dared to look when he cried out in pain…that's when Donald and Goofy showed up." Sora rubbed the small bump on the back of his head "well that explains the bump on my he-AROS WAS SHOT?! Where is he?" Jane pointed outside "I was cleaning his cuts outside-SORA!" Sora pulled off the tarp and left the tent, regardless of the throbbing that had lessened. There was a large folded tarp outside, but nobody was on it. "I …I don't understand!?" Jane gasped Sora glanced at the black stain on the cloth "I do…where's the darkest spot in the jungle?" He asked. Jane blinked "the waterfalls…but why-SORA?…" Sora ran off with Donald and Goofy trailing "how his mother ever kept up what him I will never know"  
///at the waterfall///  
"how can I be so STUPID!" Aros winced running the bullet hole on his arm in the water "I just need darkness and Ill be fine…but I also need the blood to stay IN my body…is that too much to ask?!" the top of his jumper fell loosely over the belt "at least no one can see me…ow…Cure….oh come on!…CURE!…drat…" He got up and winced going into a small inner chamber leading into what looked like a large tree, He didn't bother with it at the moment and went into the darkest corner he could find.  
"I thought he would be here…" Sora sighed "we checked everywhere" Donald huffed, Sora smirked "everywhere but there" he pointed to a darker chamber "shall we?" They walked inside "heartless are drawn to two things, Darkness, and the keyhole…AROS YOU IN HERE?" Aros looked up "yeah…bout time you found me" Sora sighed "Aros you cant just run around if you're injured" Aros crawled from the corner, not a bullet hole in sight "bu-but?….-OI!" Aros pulled his hoodie on "you where saying?…" then a spot on the tree started glowing and Aros brought his blade to lock deep jungle. "shall we go?…" Aros smiled Donald looked confused "that doesn't make any sense" Aros shrugged "I'm a heartless…I don't have to make sense" Donald opened his mouth, but decided to leave it at that…Something clicked in Aros, because after one look at Donald it was hard to keep a straight face. "you okay?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Aros bit his lip "fine…j-just fine…come on…" he turned "before I loose it…" Sora smirked.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
//on the ship//  
"So…why did you block those bullets…" Sora wondered out loud. Aros sighed "I felt I owed it to you…" Sora blinked unsure…"okay…now tell me this…you where going to laugh back there weren't you" Aros blinked "uh….don't know" Sora smirked "Admit it…you where going to laugh and you know it" Sora poked Aros "and you never showed me your summon" Aros rolled his eyes "I didn't laugh….I didn't even smile…I twitched, I do that a lot lately." Sora folded his arms "you where so going to laugh" Aros huffed "I was so NOT going to laugh" he looked away "oh Arrrrrooooos" Aros glanced at Sora "waaaaait-oh no" Sora made his goofy face and something snapped "that's-n-not going to-to work! S-Sora" Sora smiled knowing Aros was close to cracking "time to finish you off and prove me right" he flexed his fingers and Aros blinked "uh Sora…whaddya gonna do?" Sora grinned "nothing…nothing….I just want to see how much like me you really are…This is too Riku-ish for me…so I use it as a last resort…but he always tickled me at last resort…and you gotta crack a smile or ill go nuts" Aros was really stupid to the 'T' word "is this gonna hurt?" he backed toward the spare room. Sora cracked "well when your ribs catch on fire let me know" Aros panicked thinking he was serious "OH NO!" He ran into the spare room "AROS GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! IM NOT GVEING UP TILL YOU LAUGH!" Aros locked the door "AND IM NOT OPENING THIS DOOR TILL YOU LEAVE!" Sora sighed "DON'T MAKE ME BASH THIS DOOR IN WITH MY HEAD" Aros smirked "THAT'S THE ONE THNG HARDER THAN YOUR KEYBLADE!" Sora huffed "THAT'S IT!"  
It was quiet…Aros blinked "you don't think….he would do it" Just then a loud thump hit the door…followed by a softer thump as something hit the floor "OW….okay that was stupid….ow…" Aros couldn't help it anymore He cracked. "Sora…you are a MORON!…" He was laughing all right…Sora opened the door and Aros fell back holding his chest and slightly pink in the face…"man my pain causes you pleasure?" He smiled slightly half wanting to kill the heartless. "please don't make me do it again" He propped his head in one hand.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cj: okay…okay before people start killing me over misinterpretation…this is not SoraXAntisora…I have seen this…and have ben creped out by it…so I try not to make it sound like it…  
Aros: OO;;….on the next addition :I finally use my summon in the arena, the Olympus arena…and learn not to blow Hades hair out…heheh…  
Sora: next time on: battle of wits….and I'm unarmed…wait…CJ!  
CJ: heheh


	9. Author's note

-1TO all who have read this far, I congratulate you and thank you for your time, You see this is an old story, and not very literate. I wrote this story about a year or so ago, and Its sat in my computer ever since.  
When I first thought of this story, I jumped and couldn't stop writing for a good while, I loved the idea of a human Antisora, but not many people here write Antisora storied that don't end in suicide or murders. (no offence to those who like that kind of thing) Anyway, thank you, again I do not own KH or its characters.


	10. Battle of Wits, and we are unarmed

-1**Chapter 9:  
Battle of wits…and we are unarmed…**

Aros: no we arnt stupid in this chapter…well I'm not…  
Sora: HEY!  
Aros: pushes button  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Aros leaned against a large pillar outside the tournament building. "Who was the IDDIOT that told the duck and dog to leave us here…". Sora shrugged "I told them to…do you even know where we are?…" Aros growled in frustration "I know that YOU are in hot water!…" Why was Aros upset…because the last time he was stranded somewhere he had to swab the decks of a ship under a guy who was afraid of clock noises. Sora put his hands up in a defensive matter "chill, chill…hear me out…A new tournament opened up I thought it would be a good Idea for us to participate"  
Aros sighed "okay…just promise me this…We don't get in too over our heads…I'm only starting this thing after all". Sora nodded "yeah…after all how many matches can their be" Sora walked up to Phil who looked overjoyed to see him (not so much Aros) and he signed them for the Hades cup…  
///one minute before first match///  
"Sora tell me how many matches are in this tournament…so that I know how many elixirs to take" Aros put a few into his pockets. Sora nodded unrolling the parchment…till it hit the floor "HOLY KNIGHT!" Aros took the parchment from the frozen Sora " It cant be tha-ONE HUNDRED ROUNDS?!" Aros twitched.  
///First match///  
The heartless where easy to take down. A few spells and they where over and out…"this might be easer than I thought" Sora whispered. Aros sighed "One round down…99 to go"  
///Match: 49///  
"okay…I'm killing the guy who made this challenge" the last heartless disappeared and Sora fell on his butt, exhausted "I was exhausted 39 rounds ago!" Aros leaned against a pillar. After a quick R and R they where back "okay…its mostly ben shrimpy heartless…what can go wrong…?" Sora shrugged. Aros sighed "don't get too confident Sora…" Sora Shrugged "what?…it's not like we are going to face giant dogs"…the gates opened and a large Paw hit the floor, Aros turned "AW YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND JINX IT SORA!" Cerberus growled. Aros sighed "keep the heads busy" Sora gasped as Aros ran off "AL 3 OF THEM?!" Aros stopped "good point…SORA!" Sora turned and ran out of Cerberus's bite range. "we are gonna need backup" Aros whispered "that or a REALLY big newspaper" Sora shouted. Then an Idea clicked in Sora's head "Use the summon!" Aros blinked dogging a head "How do I do that?!" He hit Cerberus on the nose. "Use your HEART!" Aros rolled his eyes "I HAVE NO HEART YOU MORON" Sora Landed a combo on Cerberus leaving it dazed "Do what I do…Courage" He held a hand to his heart and Simba appeared (most know by now how he is summoned) he started on the unconscious Cerberus and Aros sighed "well here goes nothing" He held a hand to the spot a heart would be "I hope this works" he whispered, the word Hope lingering in his mind  
"HOPE!" he twisted his keyblade like locking a door and flipped the blade. Water formed around the blade making it look like a wave. A blue thing materialized riding a surfboard that looked more high tech than normal. The blue thing had four arms and looked like a mutant koala. "Miga nala Questa!" It pulled a blaster out of nowhere and steered the surfboard so it scooped up Aros "Aloha!".  
Aros blinked "okay…I don't even know what this thing is" the creature fired on Cerberus "My-Name-Stitch" Aros blinked "okay…can you steer this thing closer to the head?.." Stitch nodded and the board wove between Cerberus's heads "NOT THIS CLOSE!…" Aros ducks almost getting a nice bite. "Hang on" Stitch hollers "TO WHAT?!" Aros sits on the surfboard as it does a loop "FIRE!" Stitch bombarded Cerberus with plasma fire, Aros with regular fire…screaming the entire time…" Cerberus was so dizzy between Sora and Aros, it couldn't tell which way was up, and tripped falling defeated to the ground. "We did it!-WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Sora pointed at Stitch, who jumped on Sora's head "GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME" Stitch disappeared "bye bye". Sora sighed, then both he and Aros fell to the ground "Pain…." Aros got up "we are gonna need a while…come on Sora" Aros picked up Sora's feet and dragged him to the locker room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
////underworld////  
"Cerberus…LOST?!" Hades hit the table causing Pain and Panic to flinch "It's not our fault…that shadow kid brought out that summon outta the blue…we had no clue he had one" Panic whimpered in his defense. Hades sighed heavily "Of course you didn't….you idiots!" he smirked "well…they wont get too much farther…where are they now?" Pain scuffed his foot "match 15-" Hades blew a gasket "15! MATCH 15!…HOW COULD THEY GET THIS FAR!?…" he ran a hand threw his flaming hair "okay…okay…no pressure…they cant make it any farther…can they?…I cant let them win…Maleficent will have my head on a platter…" Riku appeared "Maleficent is impatient Hades…you said this competition would wear Aro-…Antisora down enough for us to get him, because of his level decrease this would of ben a easy capture. So where is he?" Hades summoned a smoky ball that showed what was going on "the kid has guts…I never saw anyone take that much of a beating sense the titans escaped" He smirked as the image of Aros gave Sora a high five "looks like shadow-boy has more of a friendship than you did with the brat" Riku flinched a moment "shut up…maleficent wants Antisora within the hour…get him…or don't bother showing up" He walked away and disappeared. Hades scowled then looked at the image again "he wont make it…not the final round"  
///coliseum: Locker room before final challenge///  
Aros tightened a bandage around Sora's head "next time I say use your head….don't listen to me.." Sora whimpered " I didn't know a heartless could be smart enough to duck-OWOWOWOW-ow" Aros grabbed a fist full of Sora's hair "I'm a heartless…" Sora whimpered "and a very smart one too!-ow" Aros let go "and touchy…" Sora hissed under his breath." well your in luck…only a large scratch…and your hair will cover the bandage…" Sora nodded "can you answer this…you where shot who knows how many times, and nearly mauled by a giant three headed dog…yet you don't have a single scar How-" Aros interrupted "do I do it?…Shadow cure…If my blood is spilled regular cure wont work on restoring HP. So my only resort is to go into the darkest spot I can find…then my magic turns to shadow magic and it will work on me." Phil came to the door "Come on you kids…one more match and you can go…" Aros jumped up "FINALY!" He grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him onto the battlefield. Phil got onto a platform "Final match!…Team: Sora, VS Team:…..???" Heartless came out of the floor and went down in a snap "that was easy!" Sora grinned, Aros tensed and his eyes turned to slits "it isn't over….". A pillar of flame rose from the floor, Hades with it "Hya…got a minute? Hades: lord of the dead, and hey, guess what…I GOT A PLACE FOR YOU DOWN UNDER!" The sky darkened and thunder ripped through the air, lightning flicked the clouds. Sora glared at Aros "thanks…for jinxing it…". Hades smirked "oh…and we play by my rules…capiesh?" Phil ran off the platform "HERC!"  
Aros charged and slashed at Hades but nothing happened, Sora gave it a shot but nothing. Hades however, blew them back with fire walls "that all ya got?" Aros glared "what's going on?!" Sora looked confused "I feel funny…weaker" Hades smirked "oh yeah, forgot to mention that…when you play by my rules…junior-heroes are zeros…" A figure walked into the arena "looks like you junior-heroes could use a hand" Sora smiled "Hercules!" Aros blinked "Hercules?" Hades growled "JERK-ules!" Hercules tossed two coins at sora and Aros "catch" as soon as the coins made contact with their hands their strength returned. "I cant help you with the hothead, it's your match…but I can give you an advantage" He ran off the field and Hades blew a gasket "Ready Sora?" Aros smirked "ready…". Hades twitched "uh oh…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"so…what did you two do while we where gone?" Goofy asked turning in his chair. Aros grinned "Kicking heartless butt…what else?" he gave Sora a high five. Donald rolled his eyes "did you get the keyhole?" Both Aros and Sora smiled "Naturally" Sora folded his arms "Aros blew Hades hair out…" Aros huffed "smoking is a health hazard" Sora showed a large burn on his arm "and so is blowing out Hades hair!" Aros shrugged "not my fault you where in the line of fire.." Donald snickered. Aros blinked "so where to now?" Sora smirked looking creepy "Aros are you faint of heart?…" Aros swallowed hard "Sora you're creeping me out…and no I am not…" The ship stopped outside Halloween town. Aros suddenly was paler than usual "oh….great…"  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Aros: Next time: I get scared half to death  
Sora: major payback time…smirk  
Aros: and some things can get outta hand…on the next addition : Scare Tactics  
Both: see ya then!


	11. Scare Tactics!

-1**Chapter 10:  
Scare Tactics **

Sora: BWAHAHAHA cough  
Aros: save me…rolls eyes and presses button  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Aros pointed a shaky finger at Halloween town "we…aren't going there…are we?". Sora grinned "yup…" Aros grimaced "Sora…I have a confession to make…I don't do spooky…I was stuck on a pirate ship for a reason…" Sora nudged Aros" you're scared…admit it" Aros swallowed. Goofy ruffled Aros's hair "its okay to be scared, Ah-huck" Aros straightened "scared?!…ME?…hah!" He looked triumphant. Sora shrugged "alright…we will meet you out there" he walked down the ramp.  
As soon as Sora and the others left, Aros whimpered "oh I HATE this place" He grabbed onto the door, looked out cautious and walked out. (note: Aros is NOT in costume…). "maybe this will be different…" there was a mild splash noise as he stepped in something. "ulp…probably water" He looked down, what ever it was it wasn't water…he touched it, the shine was red "blood?…" he felt sick "right…red ink…it has to be…" He wiped it off.  
Something looked out from behind a rock "heheh…lets see how you handle this…" It was Sora in Halloween disguise. "aero" He whispered making a quick breeze, making Aros's hair stand up even more (if that's even possible).Aros turned sharply "who-…I'm loosing my mind…I'm going back to the ship" He ran for the door that closed making Aros run into it "ow…" He shook off the dizziness and rubbed his eyes, the 'red ink' was on the side of the ship, multiple handprints, and 'H-E-L-…. "okay…I'm staying…but I'm going somewhere else!" He ran into guillotine square. Sora holding back the urge to laugh.  
"SOOOOORA! DONALLLLD! GOOOOFYYYY!" Aros called, nothing…"Aw man…" He rubbed his arms "this place gives me the creeps." Donald snickered "WHO GOES THERE?!" Aros froze. "BACK AWAY MORTAL OR ILL FRY YOU WHERE YOU STAND" A blast of fire came from the mouth of the gargoyle in the fountain, hitting in front of Aros's feet "YEOW!….I'm GOING I'm GOING!" He ran blindly into the cemetery, after the gate closed he regretted it "aw snap…of all the places…" he turned to open the gate, but it was jammed somehow "Come on!…not now!" he kicked the gate "Aw for the love of-" A low moaning pierced the silence "EPP!"  
"Arrrosss….Arrrrosss…you let us dowwnn…" Aros shivered "Sora?…" another voice pitched in "yooou werrrnt faaast enough….we tryyed to calll yooou….." Aros ran further into the graveyard "Guys?…this isn't funny…I'm really freaking out here…" He backed up to a coffin. A final voice chimed in "we wherrre ambushed…we neaded your heeeellp- ah-huck" Aros was white "Sora If I find you you're a dead man!" Sora's voice made a long laughing sound "Too late…"  
A hand emerged from one of the empty graves, Goofy (in Halloween town outfit) pulled himself out of the grave "AH!" Aros twitched, hiding behind a tombstone. A mummified duck was also there. "BOO!" Aros nearly jumped out of his skin. He scrambled for the gate again "no good!…" Donald and Goofy where gaining on him slowly…and so where his nerves. "DANGIT SOMEBODY OPEN THE GATE!-YIKES!" he slipped away from Donald's fire spell.  
Aros was forced back to the coffin. He leaned against it and the lid slipped away a little. A clawed gloved hand grabbed Aros by the jacket hood another hand pushed the coffin lid away further "chill…I don't bite…" Sora stood up "much…" he flashed a fanged grin. Aros twitched twice…and fainted. Sora blinked "not scared huh…." He shook Aros twice…then slapped him, nothing "okay…I think we overdid it…"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aros squinted "oh…man my head…" he blinked, his back was to a tombstone. He noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy's backs where turned to him "He isn't waking up…" Sora whispered "I'm not even out this long…" Aros squinted "I'm behind you…and can hear you". Sora didn't even look. "maybe we scared him too much" Aros stood up "scuze me?…" Goofy blinked "I told you this was a bad idea…trying to scare him…" Aros growled "EXCUSE ME?! IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" he blinked "wait…this was a trick?…grrrr….you're-so-DEAD! You could of scared me to death!" he drew back a fist expecting to knock some sense into Sora…but his hand went through "WHAT?!"  
Sora shivered, Donald blinked "you okay Sora?" He nodded "yeah…but I had the feeling of Ice down my back…" He looked behind him seeing nothing "nobody's there…" Aros waved his hands in front of Sora's face "I'M HERE!-……or there…" Aros noticed who the three where looking at…himself…he was literally white and slumped against a tombstone "exactly how I woke up…" Sora moved blocking his view "hey!…move!" he tried to shove Sora out of the way, but he kept going through "grr…well…" He pushed his head through Sora's body "brrr…" Sora placed a hand to his chest "cold…." Aros glared "hey if you weren't in my way I wouldn't have to do this…and FYI that potion looked better in the bottle…ew"  
Aros pulled himself into a sitting position, only his upper body was outside of Sora. "so….what the HECK happened!?…". Donald hit Aros's body with his staff "maybe his heart stopped?" Aros slapped his forehead "moron!", Sora slapped his forehead "Moron!". Aros blinked "wait a second…", Sora blinked "wait a second…". Goofy raised an eyebrow "Sora?…you okay?" Aros blinked, Sora blinked. "uh, yeah…fine…" Aros said calmly. "Uh, yeah…fine" Sora said. Aros smirked [i-So what ever I say or do while in contact with someone…they do it to…-[/i Sora smirked. [i-Oh this is going to be fun…time for a little payback…-[/i Aros pulled free and Sora blinked confused. Aros placed a hand on his body.  
"we better put Aros back on the ship…we cant risk him being here…" Sora pulled Aros up "heavy…" Donald blinked "but we need him to lock the keyhole…" Sora sighed "not him just his keyblade…" He reached for the blade on his hilt, Aros's body grabbed Sora's hand[i "no…touch…"[/i he hissed. Sora screamed dropping Aros, who slumped to the floor like a rag doll. "A-Aros?…okay you got me back, now get up" Sora smiled uneasy…Aros's body trembled violently[i "you overdid it…I can't get up…I can barely talk straight…it's your fault you know…"[/i His voice was low, and cold, maniacal even.[i "help me up, Sora…"[/i he whispered. Sora took a step back [i"I said, help me up!"[/i He grabbed Sora's shirt pulling himself up a little "Aros, your freaking me out…quit it" Aros laughed [i"I wanted you to stop…but did you?…tell me…do you like the cold grip of fear around your heart?…squeezing it slightly, sending it's chills throughout your body?…till eventually you can't stand it and you just …stop?"[/i Sora shook his head [i"you're about to…"[/i Donald raised his staff "FIRE!" the blast hit Aros in the side…no effect.[i "I'm not gonna kill you…no that would be too easy…but I can make you suffer…ugh…"[/i Aros fell to the floor again, lifeless "Okay!…I'm creped out!" Donald rubbed his eyes, Goofy was wide eyed "lets get him to the ship…and not let what he is doing bother us…" Goofy suggested. "Good idea…lets go…" Sora picked Aros up again and went back to the ship.  
--------------------------------------  
"okay…faze one complete…initiating faze two" Aros smirked hovering behind the group, bottle of red ink in hand. "now where was the keyhole again?" Sora whispered holding Aros's keyblade. "near Ogie's manor…or where it used to be…" Donald whispered back. Aros warmed up the ink bottle "if you warmed up the ink I might of thought it was real blood…amitchure". Sora raised an eyebrow "did you hear something?" Donald and Goofy shook their heads in a no. Sora shook off the tension "Ill go get Jack…" He stepped in something "okay…who dropped the ink?" Sora turned pointing to a red pool on the floor "we thought you had it…" Donald suggested, then froze "S-S-S-S-SORA!…" He pointed to the wall. Sora turned, on the wall was a large red mark, like someone hit the wall while bleeding, dripping handprints, and the words 'Ill get you for this, Sora'  
Sora swallowed hard "I'm not going to freak…" He walked to word the lab "come on…" Donald and Goofy exchanged freaked looks, then ran after Sora.  
"so…your friend is out cold you say?…I don't see a problem" Dr.Finklestien scratched his brain. Sora sighed "its what happened AFTER!…he literally pulled a living dead-moving puppet kinda thing!" Aros rolled his eyes "I could barely move my own body, I had to improvise…" He smirked putting his hands behind his head making it look like he was laying down "though It worked better than I had hoped." Jack looked slightly amazed "the kid must be good…not many can pull off that trick" Aros blinked "wow…that's a first…a complement from a walking skeleton…" Dr.Finklestien tapped the arm of his wheelchair "your friend could be possessed" Sally walked in "I don't believe so…Sora…before all this happened, what did you do?" Sora grimaced "scared him…badly…" Sally nodded "I see…what you did was scare him ,when he told you he wasn't the type to be scared…apparently he was faint of heart…much to what he may of said to make you believe other wise…" Dr.Finklestien tapped his chin "so what you have here is your friend is returning the favor…when he is done you will know…and your friend's soul should reunite with its body…" Sora sighed "okay…okay…but It would make me feel a lot calmer if I could-" "See him?" Dr.Finklestien interrupted "not to worry…I have just the thing…" He pulled a drawer out "now if only I could find it…ah HA!" He pulled out a round bottle filled with a shiny powder. "what's that?" Sora and Aros said in unison  
"It's my newest creation, ecto plasmic powder…sticks to anything not of this world" He uncorked the bottle without warning and the powder filled the room. Aros couldn't see. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the stuff out "Its covering everything!" Donald sneezed. Sora put the mask over both eyes to protect them.  
The dust cleared, Aros was on the floor wiping the stuff from his eyes still. "for once something works right" Sora coughed putting the mask to its original position. "So It was Aros…" Aros cleared the stuff from his eyes, what had sticked to him was glowing a luminescent blue "Well It aint Casper…" Aros huffed  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"So…it was all you…the writing on the wall? Even the cold chills I kept getting?" Sora asked. Aros hovered, arms folded, expressionless "I'm still not talking to you Sora…" Sora sighed "I'm sorry…I really am!" Donald nodded "he is…we all are". Aros glared "lets just get this keyhole taken care of so I can go back to my body" They approached the empty space where the keyhole shone. It was locked quickly and without much flare "lets go…" Aros turned floating back to word the ship  
----------------------------------------------  
Sora huffed "Aros quit it with the silent treatment!…" Aros was back in his body to his gratefulness, but he was still upset at Sora for putting him in the situation. Aros sighed, Sora looked concerned "it's not about that is it…" Aros sighed again "you're a jerk you know that?…that was low…doing a little trick is okay…but dragging Donald and Goofy in with you? How can I trust you wont do that with me?…hmmm?" He glared. Sora blinked "you know I wouldn't" Aros recited what Sora said earlier "we don't need him, just his blade…you didn't need me at all…give you the chance and my keyblade is right in your hands…I'm a tool to you…just like I was a tool to Riku…" Sora got up "that's not true!" Aros stood stiff "Is it?…If I hadn't shown up to retrieve my blade…and Merlin told you both where needed to lock the door…you would of used it without a second thought?…after I showed up you only received another shield to hide behind…no wonder Riku became a he-" Sora struck Aros hard across the face "That's not how I treat my friends and you know it…if you're anything like me you'd know it! If you where anyone before this you would have better judgment of me!" Aros held his burning cheek glaring daggers at Sora "I was NOTHING! Don't you get it! I was created from darkness…I have no memories, no judgment, NOTHING! I don't know anything about you other than what I was programmed with!…I was built to destroy you!…I only know your attacks!…I know nothing about you!" It was a staredown of fate "...Im not as bad as you think Aros...I never was" He left "you need to trust me.".  
Aros sighed "...I almost dont who who to trust anymore..."  
------------------------------------------


	12. Scarabs and Sand

-1**Chapter 12:**

**The ancient scarab of Rok-Tar **

"SAND SAND AND MORE SAND!" Aros shouted "how much farther!?" he mumbled following Sora in the endless abyss of sand dunes, Donald and Goofy let them go alone, but would drop in anytime they where needed. "Keep your shirt on!…we are almost there!" Sora sighed, "did it get hotter or what?…" he looked back. Aros shrugged looking comfortable "I don't know…I cant tell much difference between hot or cold" Sora glared "lucky" Aros folded his arms "though a rough estimate…Id say about 90, maybe 100 degrees?" Sora intensified his glare "Thank you captain obvious!" Aros saluted "your welcome first mate clueless" Sora smirked -why didn't I use that when Riku called me captain obvious?-.

Aros looked around "they had to drop us off in the middle of the desert?!…" he sighed "it would be a lot less time spent walking if they dropped us inside agraba." Sora nodded stopping, making Aros almost run into him "we just have to walk a little longer…I traveled here before remember?…so trust me when I say-" He blinked "are we sinking?" Aros looked down noticing that the sand was actually sucking them in "QUICKSAND!" Sora freaked. Aros sighed "great…moving sand…I get killed by moving sand" He just realized what he said "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he yelped seeing he already had sunken down further, the sand up to his belt, Sora was sinking faster and already had the quicksand at his chest "STOPP MOVING!" He shouted "YOUR ONLY GONNA SINK FASTER!" Sora froze. "Any ideas?!" he whispered. Aros nodded calmly seeing a speck in the distance "just one…HELP!" Sora saw the speck "HELO! HELP WOULD BE NICE!"

The speck stopped, then turned flying with inhuman speed grabbing both boys by the hoods "Sorry kids no time to stop!" both where yanked out of the quicksand and lifted high off the ground. Aros looked slightly afraid "I hate heights!" he whispered, closing his eyes, opening them only once his feet found solid ground "Aros….you can open your eyes now" Sora hinted. Aros blinked "and this is?" he looked around at a shabby run down room covered in what looked like linens. "This is Al's place" Aros nearly jumped out of his skin "HOLY!" he grabbed his chest turning seeing a big blue colored man "Genie!…whazup?" Sora waved, Aros calmed down a little.

Genie smiled "just on my way back from a long world travel….hold up" he looked between Aros and Sora "Maybe its jet lag, but I'm seeing double!" Aros blinked "what's jet lag?" Sora looked to him and shrugged, then turned back to genie "this is Aros…my brother" Aros mentally sighed -he wont buy it-

Genie spun Aros around till he tripped and landed on his butt "I can see the resemblance between you two" Aros shook his head to make things stop spinning -he bought it?!-. "Where is Aladdin anyway?" Sora asked, Genie folded his arms "he said he would be here…"

"I am!…." a small voice squeaked behind Aros. Aros turned and jumped "um….I see a rat…" the rat ran over to Sora "Sora its me!…Aladdin!" Sora picked the rat up, Genie looked confused "Funny…I could of sworn you where taller" Aladdin sighed "Genie, you remember a creep by the name of Mozenrath?" Aros got up as Genie thought a moment "lets see…Mozenrath….Mozenrath….Oh right!…yeah I do!" Sora blinked confused "friend of yours Aros?" Aros shook his head "nope…" Aladdin jumped to get their attention "Anyway!…I recently had a run in with him…and we have a problem, he found this artifact that can alter ones appearance to an animal…it looked like a scarab" Genie snapped his fingers creating a glittering image of a gold scarab with a jewel incrusted shell and a large ruby in the center. "did it look like this?" Aladdin thought a moment "yeah…" Genie's face fell "thought so…its called the scarab of Rok-Tar"

Aros rested one arm on the other in a thinking pose (think KH2 Sora when he thinks) "so your saying this bug turned Aladdin into a rat?" Genie nodded "that's exactly what I'm saying" Aladdin looked confused "have we met?" Aros rolled his eyes "Aros…now where is this Moze-whatya call him going to do with it?" Sora rolled his eyes "Isn't it obvious? Take over Agraba…We are so dealing with another Jafar" He slapped his forehead sighing. Aros sighed too remembering Jafar "Oh great…so where is Mozzarella (still cant say Mozenrath) anyway?" Genie looked out to the horizon "Outside agraba, in the land of the black sand"

"Or I could be behind you?"

Everyone turned to see what looked like a middle aged man in blue clothes, one hand held an eel like creature, the other held a glowing scarab "Ah…Keyblade master…I kinda expected you to show up…you and your doppelganger" Both summoned their blades and the scarab glowed brighter "ah ah ah…make one move I don't like and you may find yourselves sporting a new species…" Aladdin jumped on Genie "You'll never get away with this" he shouted, Mozenrath smirked "but I already have…one zap and the worlds only heroes will end up as house pets…" Sora looked to the floor and smirked backing up, making Mozenrath walk forward "what?…are you really this much of a coward?" Aros saw what Sora was planning and nodded approvingly, also backing up.

"No…but can I ask you a question?" Mozenrath looked confused "shoot" Aros smirked "Are you really that stupid or did you end up that way?" Mozenrath glared "why you little-" the carpet Mozenrath was standing on jumped to life tripping him to the ground, and a monkey came out of nowhere grabbing the scarab and tossing it to Sora. "this is too easy" Aros smirked.

Mozenrath got up "I completely agree" he smirked, holding a hand out, A ring glittered on that hand and the scarab came to life "WOAH!" Sora held on tightly, but it slipped out of his grip flying back to Mozenrath's hand, it shone vibrant colors "I didn't like that move…I think you will look really nice as a house cat" he pointed the scarab to Sora "Say Me-OW!" Aros moved kicking Mozenrath in the shin and pulling him off balance "Not while I'm around pretty boy!!" he growled.

A large beam shot from the scarab, The monkey ran, before the beam hit him dropping a diamond in the process (how did he get that diamond?…its Abu people what do you expect?). The beam struck the Diamond parting it into multiple beams "GET DOWN!" Aros jumped behind a pile of old pillows, Sora deflected one beam with his keyblade, Aladdin was hit and so was Mozenrath, who immediately ran, taking the scarab with him. "This isn't over brats!".

Once the beams faded Aros looked over the pillows "I have a feeling that couldda gone better" He rubbed his arm "no fur…no worries" He got up, looking at Aladdin, who had returned to normal "So…you're Aladdin" he nodded Genie blinked "Oh that's right…the scarab reacts to a ring, should tell you that" Aros sighed annoyed "ya THINK!" he blinked "where is Sora?" Sora stumbled out from behind Genie "Here…" he looked dazed "now if you will stop…spinning" he shook his head "whoa…"He fell forward and Carpet flew under him catching Sora. Aros looked concerned "this is not good" Sora noticed him looking at something "what's not good?" He mumbled, his eyes closing. Before he lost consciousness he herd Aros saying something about fur.

/latter/

Sora opened his eyes slightly "oi…I must of ben tired…" Something twitched on top of Sora's head, but he ignored it. He looked around "so Aladdin's back to normal" he sighed "good" he rubbed his eyes "Aros?…" He was answered with a loud snore, Aros was asleep. Genie apparated into the room "poor kid fell asleep looking after you…you where out for three hours" Sora blinked looking out at the dark sky through the large hole in Aladdin's home "really?…" genie nodded "yeah…you had one rough time…you where hit with one of the beams" Sora looked down not seeing much in the dim light "but I look and feel fine" Genie raised an eyebrow "it was a small dose, but still effective…"he turned into a doctor with a bad accent "effect variation can occur within three to five hours" Aros winced slightly "…Ansem fix the light bulb yourself…I don't like the light…" Sora looked to Genie who nodded "okay kid…" he poofed out of the room.

Sora sat cross legged "How long did he sit there…" He asked himself. Sora's attention was drawn to a shining reflection of the moon in a small bowl of water, and a slightly dampened rag in one of Aros's hands. Sora felt the twitch again and scratched his head. "Nyah…itchy…" he saw something move on the floor and tackled it "gotcha!-OUCH!" when he touched the object he felt like needles pierced where his hands touched "huh?" he grabbed the object and pulled, "OW!" he yelped feeling a painful tug at the base of his spine. "what?…" His eyes traced from his lower back to the object in his hand "oh…no…Um…Aros…." he turned poking the sleeping boys cheek "Aros?…wake up…."Sora grew impatient "WAKE UP!" he grabbed Aros's shoulders and Aros woke up with not only a startled look, but a slightly irritated look.

"Sora….you're up?" He winced "you okay?…I didn't mean to freak you out" Aros shook his head "Claws Sora….REMOVE YOUR CLAWS FROM MY SHOULDERS!" Sora let go "claws?…" Aros rubbed one of his shoulders "you have better not drawn blood" Sora blinked "Claws?…" Aros nodded "yeah…to match the ears and tail" Sora felt the twitch again "Ears?….T-tail?" Aros folded his arms "what? Is there an echo in here? Or am I the only one who can see them?" He looked around "mirror…mirror….oh well " he cast a small blizzard spell on the bowl of water and held it in front of Sora, who jumped a foot in the air "is this me?" he squeaked Aros nodded "unless you have another brother I don't know about"

Instead of the smooth peach skin Sora normally had, he was covered in a chocolate brown fur that matched his hair, his ears where larger than his hair spikes and perched on top of his head. Aros rolled his eyes "If you're done looking at yourself, get some sleep, we are going after Mattie's wrath (Mozenrath) tomorrow…nyah" Aros bit his tongue and Sora raised an eyebrow "did you just-" Aros pointed to the bed "Sleep…you….now!" he sternly stated. Sora blinked "okay…okay…don't get so snappy about it…Nyah" he curled up and Aros walked out into the empty streets of the marketplace "I thought I missed getting hit! Nyah…snap!" he clamped his mouth shut -great…just great- he looked up -I gotta get that scarab before I end up wearing a collar- he touched his neck -again-.

/next morning/

"Sora…I wouldn't claw at the carpet if you want to get to the land of the black sand in one piece" Aros warned, holding onto the speeding rug for dear life. Sora pouted "I cant help it…" Aladdin blinked "almost there…Aros you sure you're okay? You look pale…erm…paler than normal" Aros looked To Aladdin forcing a smile "Fine…SORA GET YOUR CLAWS OUT OF MY LEG!" Sora blinked looking innocent "Nyah…Sorry…I saw something move, but it moved when I went to pounce on it…and your leg was under it" Aros glared, it wasn't the first time he was the target of Sora's claws…and he wasn't liking it "where's a newspaper when you need it…" he growled under his breath

------/meanwhile/----

Maleficent raised an eyebrow in question "Mozenrath I presume?" Mozenrath walked out with a veil over his lower face "Correct…now what do you want?…I'm a very busy man" Maleficent smirked "indeed…you saw you saw the keyblade master and his little shadow friend?…" Mozenrath growled "don't even mention that little traitor to evil kind…its his fault I look this way…". Maleficent nodded "I empathize Mozenrath, he too has ben a thorn in my side for far too long…but that comes as to why I am here…I will give you the power to take down that little abomination and that wretched key master…" Mozenrath folded his arms "and?…what do you want from me?…" Maleficent's eyes narrowed "your undying loyalty to the darkness" Mozenrath closed his eyes a moment, then opened them smirking "…Deal…". Maleficent tapped her staff on the ground "I knew you would see it my way…"

-----------------/back to our heroes/-------------

Aros landed softly on the sand's outside the city of the black sand "wow…Genie wasn't kidding when he said the land of the black sand" Aladdin landed, followed by sora who landed on all fours "well?…we going or what?" Sora blinked, standing up "I want to get back to normal before I need a collar and tags" Aros felt something twitch on top his head and pulled his hood up. "Lets go…" He walked in, Followed by a confused Sora.

Not too far into the city where they ambushed by a league of heartless. Aros growled "I don't have time for this" Sora Hissed and they charged taking down any heartless in their way, Aladdin and Genie took care of the rest, they fought that way straight to the castle doors.

It took all four of them to part the doors enough to go inside. "now be really quiet…we don't want them knowing we are here…" Aladdin warned closing the door. Aros jerked, one eye twitching "you okay?" Sora turned, Aros nodded his voice an octave higher "Just fine!…" Sora walked away and Aros reached behind him pulling a black tail free from the shut door "ow…" he whimpered "that's gonna sting for a while" he stuffed the twitching tail into one of his pockets, running after the others.

"okay…how big is this freiggin place!" Aros growled moving out of another heartless infested room "we haven't found hide nor hair of Mozenrath" Sora sighed. Aladdin folded his arms "maybe if we split up we can find him faster…" Sora nodded "good Idea…and just in time too…look" the hallway opened up to four hallways.

Aros pointed to one on the far right "Sora take that one…ill take the one in the center…" Sora blinked "why?" Aros smirked "I know most of the evil tricks…and I can say from experience…not many bad guys put their main room entrance in the center of the hallways" Sora nodded "makes sense" He walked into the first hallway, Aros the second, Aladdin the third with Abu, and Genie with carpet down the fourth.

(THIRD and FOURTH chambers)

The third and fourth chambers met up reuniting Aladdin and Genie, otherwise the room was empty "nothing…we better turn back" Aladdin moved back toword the entrance, but large Iron bars blocked the entrance "Maybe we will be in here longer than I thought" Aladdin backed up as heartless filled the room.

(SECOND chamber)

"good thing I can see in the dark…" Aros mumbled, his yellow eyes glowing. The chamber was dark, not a single torch lit the hallways. "I guess I don't have anything to worry about…not like Ill fall in a giant pit or something-WOAH!" Aros felt the ground slip away from him and he grabbed the platform, pulling himself back ontop of it and panting "okay…scratch that…Nyah…" He looked down, it wasn't a pit at all…below was a large chamber with a few tarps thrown on the walls to decorate it. An a large chair in the far back of the room was Mozenrath. "bingo"

(First Chamber)

Sora was starting to doubt what Aros had said "note to self…never listen to him again…"

"Never listen to who?…yourself?…" A voice bounced off the walls "Mozenrath!" Sora hissed "took you long enough" the voice replied. Sora dashed through the corridor into the chamber with colorful tarps on the walls "Alone?…good…I can barely stand one of you" Mozenrath got up from his chair. The eel creature hissed "hehehe…this will be an easy match for Mozenrath, Mozenrath is stronger than puny kid will ever be" Sora glared pointing the keyblade "don't you belong in an aquarium? FIRE!" a blast of fire hit the eel and turned it to ashes.

Mozenrath glared "that…was…my…servant!" Sora shook his head sighing "and a pain in the neck" Mozenrath smirked under the veil "well…I'm about to rid myself of another pain in the neck" Darkness cracked around his body twisting his form into that of a large (think taller than Sora big) cat, covered in blue tattoos and dark violet fur. Instead of the normal cat Mozenrath had a scorpion tail with a large blade, eagle back claws and saber tooth fangs. Sora's eye twitched "nice kitty…big kitty…" Mozenrath swiped at Sora with his claws "YIPE!"

Aros watched this from the hole in the ceiling, noticing the heartless mark on Mozenrath's back. "that's his weak point!" he smirked "but that tail doesn't look too friendly…hmm…" he backed up "just alittle closer…" Aros waited crouched while Sora knocked Mozenrath back with the keyblade.

"Is that all you got Mozenrath?" Sora smirked. "Not even close…" blue energy sparked in the air above Mozenrath and a blast of energy knocked Sora to the ground. Mozenrath took this chance to pin Sora down with both paws "where's your abomination of a friend when you need him?" Sora winced as Mozenrath's claws pierced his skin. "well?…where is your-"

"GERANIMO!" Aros jumped from the hole in the ceiling landing on Mozenrath's back "WHAT?!" Mozenrath growled "Get off me!" He tried to strike at Aros with the blade on his tail, but Aros moved making Mozenrath strike the heartless mark on his back.

"HOLD STILL!" He continued to strike, Aros continued to doge, rolling off Mozenrath when he fell slightly from exhaustion. Aros took that moment to pull Sora up "sorry I'm late….I would of ben here yesterday if I knew he was here…" Sora huffed "then muinutes ago would of ben better…" He looked At Aros's hood which had fallen back "Aros?…your face!" Black fur now covered Aros's face and body. Aros huffed rolling his eyes "You wanna focus on that…or kick this guys butt before next year?" he smirked, Sora nodded "the weak point is on his back…where's the scarab?" Sora pointed to a large collar around Mozenrath's neck. Aros growled annoyed "great…stick the most important item right near the evil kitty's jaws…" Sora pointed to Mozenrath's tail "we have to bind that…it would stab either one of us if we got up there…" Aros nodded "I know…it almost did with me…" he looked up to the tarps on the wall connected with a chandelier "I have an idea…"

Mozenrath pulled to his feet "you will pay for that…" he growled, Aros made sora's thinking pose "aw shoot…and me without my wallet" He smirked, Mozenrath charged and Aros moved out of the way "Here kitty kitty" Aros taunted, dodging again when Mozenrath leaped, making him hit the wall "HOLD STILL YOU FREAK!" Mozenrath roared.

Aros motioned to Sora, who took his place "forget about me? FIRE!" a blast of fire stunned Mozenrath "I CANT SEE!" he shook the sparks from his face to hear a loud whistle "Hey! Mozzarella!" Mozenrath turned to see Aros holding a rope that ran up to the ceiling "whatever this is holding up must be expensive…" he mused, flexing his free hand "Sora?…I wonder if its breakable?" sora ran up "I don't know" he held a clawed hand up "lets see" he swiped at the rope and Mozenrath looked up "Oh….no-"

Aros and Sora winced as the chandelier crashed down ontop of Mozenrath "now that…" Sora started "Had to hurt" Aros finished. Sora blinked "you think he is down?" about five seconds latter Mozenrath get up, the iron chandelier fell off him. Aros glared "Did that answer your question?". Mozenrath charged to fire off a bright blue laser, when Aladdin and the others fell through the hole in the roof "Sorry, hope you didn't mind we drop in" Genie boomed "Lets take care of this cat" Genie zoomed around Mozenrath making blue smoke fly everywhere "what-what are you doing! I CANT SEE YOU!" a claw came out of the smoke barely missing Aladdin.

When the smoke cleared Mozenrath's paws where tied up and he was on his back "now to take the kitty outside" Genie grabbed Mozenrath by the tail swinging him and throwing him into the air and far out of the castle, on the way out Mozenrath shrank and returned to human form "THIS ISNT THE LAST YOULL SEE OF ME!" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "well that settles that" Genie brushed off his arm. Aros twitched "where's the scarab?" Genie blinked "excuse me?" Aros shouted "THE SCARAB! WHERE IS THE SCARAB!" he paced "great…motze-whatever still has it…Im gonna be stuck like this! I don't want to chase mice and yarn for the rest of my life…I DON'T WANNA HACK HAIRBALLS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I DON'T WA-"

Sora waved a jeweled scarab infront of Aros's face "you mean this scarab?" Aros looked either confused or regretful "I take that back" his ears folded back as he glared at Sora, who was purring. "I so hate you right now" Aros hissed.

A bright light flashed in the middle of the room Sora pointed "you think you can suppress wanting to kill me long enough to-" Aros waved a hand "Yeah yeah yeah…" he mumbled flipping his blade not bothering to watch where it was going and almost hitting Sora. "Lets go…" Aros turned "I want to loose the fur before I need a cat brush" he sighed, then winced feeling a sharp pain in his tail, Aros looked back and his ears fell flat against his head, he glared "Sora…I'm going to say this once…as calmly as I can…STOP BITEING MY TAIL YOU LIVING FUZ BALL WITH FANGS!!" Sora blinked, "Sowre…(sorry)" he said though muffled "fit foved fan fe fondnt felp fit (It moved and I couldn't help it)" Aros made a face that looked like either A) he was about to break out in hysterical sobbing…or B) he was about to skin Sora alive…but instead he just pulled his tail free "CHANGE US BACK NOW!" he shouted, Sora obliged holding the shinny scarab

//latter on the ship//

"Darn it!!…I left cat hair on my own clothes!" Sora took the fifth roller to his shirt. Aros healed some claw marks on his leg "at least you weren't the human scratching post" he glared, then Sora laughed slightly "though it was funny at times" Aros glared "whatever…where to now?" Sora looked at the screen "Um…can you swim?" Aros blinked "huh?" he looked to the screen and twitched "no…no…NO WAY IN HECK AM I GOING THERE!!" Goofy and Donald exchanged worried glances "NO WAY AM I GOING THERE! NO WAY AINT HAPINING NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" Aros shouted going to the back room and locking the door. Sora blinked "I think he took that rather well…" he smiled nervous.


	13. Water Wonders

-1**Chapter 13:**

**Water Wonders**

"Aros…come-on its not that bad!" Sora knocked on the door of the back room. Aros was sitting on the other side of the door, sulking "IM NOT GOING!". Sora huffed "What's the big deal!…what do you have against Atlantica!" Aros opened the door alittle "its too happy…and there is nothing normal about people with fishtails" Sora smirked "like there is something normal about a heartless human hybrid?…that happens to look like me?" Aros nodded "uh yeah…I have legs!…" Sora rolled his Eyes "you're so stubborn!" Aros smirked "I get it from you…" He shut the door.

Sora walked to the cockpit "He isn't coming…apparently" He sighed. Donald folded his arms "Ill get the rope…" Sora raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't…knowing him he would kill you if you tried that" he mumbled "besides…I already tried that" Goofy blinked, Sora laughed nervously "you don't wanna know…"

In the back room Aros watched the window as the ship submerged into Atlantica "grrr…" he pulled the shade down "too happy, too bright…and I cant sw-" He herd a knock on the door "GO AWAY!" Aros snapped. Sora opened the door and Aros snapped his fingers "darn it…I need to lock that door…" he mumbled. Sora blinked "you know you really need to lock this door" Aros growled. Sora blinked "what's your problem?…" Aros blinked "I just don't like people questioning me…that's all!" he huffed. Sora smirked "that aint it…" Aros blinked "how do you know?" Sora shrugged "I can just tell…so what is really the problem?" Aros leaned against a wall "I'm not a very good swimmer okay?" he whispered, Sora blinked "huh?…" Aros closed his eyes, feeling the urge to scream "I CANT SWIM!" Sora put a finger in one of his ears "okay…okay…I'm right here no need to shout" he blinked "wait…you cant swim?…but your me!"

Aros ran one hand through his hair "when I was created I was given strict lessons on two things…how to use a keyblade…and how to follow orders" He smirked "Cant say I passed the second one" Sora nodded "I can teach you…how to swim that is…" Aros raised an eyebrow "I don't know…" Sora grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room, where a hole was in the floor, with entrance to Atlantica.

Aros backed up "y-you go first…" Sora sighed grabbing the side of the hole "your not gonna run are you?…" Aros shoved Sora into the hole "you bet I am…" he smirked, looking at Sora's glaring face from under the water "please…you give me too much credit" he chuckled….then blinked "um…you can come up for air anytime…" He moved to all fours looking close to the water's surface. Sora smirked and slapped the water, soaking Aros.

"pitu!…" Aros spat out a small stream of water "Sora….that was a low blow" he chuckled again, then blinked confused -I normally would of socked him for that…- In his confusion he didn't see Sora's hand shoot out of the water and grab his leg.

//underwater//

Sora smiled "GOT HIM!" He started to swim backwards, but wouldn't go anywhere…"um…alittle help would be nice…" he looked to Donald and Goofy, who took the hint grabbing onto each other and pulling.

///in the ship///

Aros grabbed onto one of the chairs attached to the Gummiship floor "I TOLD YOU IM NOT GOING!" he would of used his keyblade to pry Sora's hands off him, but he had to use both arms to keep himself from letting go.

//underwater///

"Darn where did he get his upper body strength!" Sora mumbled "I would of let go by now!" He looked seeing a familiar figure "ARIEL!" Sora shouted, he would of waved…but that would intend him having to let go…Ariel swam up to Sora "hi…its ben a while….what are you doing?" (if you're wondering why Ariel isn't surprised by the Gummiship, Its because she already knows they aren't from this world) Sora pulled "trying to get my stubborn….brother out of the ship….he isn't a big fan of new places…".

Ariel blinked "anyway I can help?" Sora nodded "help us pull!" Ariel grabbed Goofy's shell pulling. Not long after a loud yelp was herd and the group tumbled back in the water. Sora looked around "where did he go…" Donald looked to something black flailing in the water "There he is!…grab him!" Sora swam up behind and grabbed Aros around the chest pinning his arms. Aros glared "B-LET-GO-OF BL-E! (let go of me)" Aros shouted his eyes shut and stinging from the saltwater. "Donald…I don't know how long I can hold him!…" Donald waited, until Aros stopped thrashing, exhausted from the struggle "NOW! DONALD!" Aros's head turned toword Sora, teeth bared just as Donald shouted a spell knocking Aros out cold along with what he used to change Sora and the others to Atlantica form.

Sora blinked as Aros went limp "you knocked him out…." Donald huffed "would you want him to tear you apart as soon as you let go?…" Sora shook his head to clear that visual…"no…thanks for the visual…." he added sarcastically. Then huffed "and F.Y.I He wouldn't do that…" Donald rolled his eyes. Ariel looked at Aros "he looks a lot like you…" Sora nodded "Um…anywhere I can put him down…he is kinda heavy when he isn't moving" Ariel nodded "follow me…" She swam off, Sora slowly following.

///Aros Dreaming///

"come-on…Sora wake up already!…" Aros felt something slap the side of his face "Come-on!…" Aros blinked, squinting looking at two sets of eyes, one aquamarine, the other violet, "bout time…" one of them sighed "you gave us a real scare out there…" Aros blinked -say what?- he automatically sat up, like someone was moving his body for him "Sorry Riku…I thought I could handle getting one of those fruits without falling" Riku sighed again "Sora…you could of drowned! So stop going after things you know can be risky to get!" Aros blinked -I'm not Sora moron!- He mentally blinked -wait…RIKU?!- He shut his eyes pulling out of the weird (at least to him) dream.

//reality///

"IMNOTSORA!-OW!" Aros sat upright his head colliding with something hard. He winced. "you okay?" Aros blinked looking at a girl with red hair "um…" suddenly it was alittle harder to talk "y-yeah…I just hit my head on something hard" he felt his face turn red, was he actually…Embarrassed? He herd a soft 'ow' behind him "Yeah…MY head" Aros blinked looking at a wincing Sora, Ariel left to tell Donald and Goofy that there friend was awake.

Aros blinked realizing he was sitting on a large rock "sorry…bad dream…" His eyes fell on the blue dolphin tail that replaced Sora's legs "and I think I'm still dreaming…"His eyes widened and he shook his head "I think I'm going crazy-OW!" He pulled his arm back after Sora pinched it "oh you felt that?…" Sora asked, sarcasm dripping from the words. Aros glared, rubbing his arm "yes…I did…hm?" he moved his hand up to his shoulder, then to his chest and smiled an 'I'm so going to kill someone' smile' "Sora?….where's my shirt?" Sora folded his arms "you don't need it…-" Aros smirked "Sora…I'm going to say this nicely…" Sora prepared to put his hands over his ears. Aros sighed "where-Is-it-" Sora blinked "are you serious?-" Aros glared "DEAD serious…" Sora looked nervous "okay…okay…I don't have it!…" Aros fumed "SAY WHAT!" Sora backed up "but before you kill me…" he pointed indicating Aros look down "Sora if this is a trick I-…I…." his voice faded "I'm either gonna scream or…never mind" he poked the solid black porpoise tail.

Sora had an idea of what Aros was about to do "you're gonna scream?" Aros nodded, Sora covered Aros's mouth just as he started screaming "Calm down already!-OW!" Aros bit down on Sora's hand "CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN?!…HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! IM A FISH, A FRIGGIN FISH!" Sora could tell Aros was not taking this well, Aros continued to spaz "THIS IS NOT NATCHURAL! NO WAY IN HELL IS THIS NATCHURAL! WHO DID THIS TO ME?!…ILL GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Aros wasn't as mad as he was freaked. Sora did not want to take the blame for this, the only thing scarier then a mad Aros is a freaked out Aros. "um…Donald did it" just then Donald had the unlucky moment to come into Aros's view, and Sora had to hold Aros back to keep from him strangling Donald.

Aros growled "LET ME GO!" Sora glared, giving Aros a look he hadn't seen before, a look he usually gave Sora "I'm not gonna let you go until you cool down and cooperate! Because if you don't you're gonna hurt someone, starting with yourself!" He turned Aros around "now do as I say…just this once…" Aros glared with a white hot intensity "I don't follow orders from anyone…" he growled teeth bared, Sora smirked "then I'm not going to let go…" Aros continued to glare…then his look softened and he sighed "fine…" Sora relieved his grip on Aros's arms "Whoa!" he moved his Arms as he started to sink "Try moving your tail…" Sora snickered "Or you will sink like a rock…" Aros glared, then smirked "just you wait…Ill out-swim you…" Sora smiled "Ill hold you too that…" he sighed "no…you have to move your tail and your arms at the same time"

///latter….MUCH latter////

Once Aros had a better handling on swimming, Sora introduced him to Ariel, who he surprisingly took a fast liking too (not a crush…). "So…where's the keyhole…" Aros asked after looking at Ariel's grotto. Sora whispered into Ariel's ear, then turned back to him "Um…I forgot…actually" Aros slapped his forehead, but remained calm "so…what you're saying is…" Sora smiled "we have to find it…" Aros sighed, then Sora grabbed his arm "Donald and Goofy will stay behind…Ariel is coming with us." Aros sighed again "and I have no say in the matter?…" Sora smiled "nope!".

///sunken ship///

"I don't see it…lets leave." Aros huffed closing a chest, Ariel smiled "look again…its gotta be here somewhere" Aros rolled his eyes "I REALLY think we should go back…" Sora looked behind a rock "stop worrying…nothing bad is going to happen" Aros rubbed his arms and sighed "maybe your right…" he sighed, something about this place creped him out, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He left the ship in a huff "I don't care what 'Flipper' says…this place gives me the creeps" Something moved behind him, Something big. Aros froze looking behind him "oh…whew…just a fish" The 'fish' grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth "A big fish…with really BIG teeth…" he moved back wracking his memory for the name of the fish

'shark'

Aros swallowed "oh…snap…" he squeaked "sha-sha-sh-SHARK!" Aros dove just as the shark charged "oh SNAP! he is fast!"

Sora blinked hearing Aros shout "Shark?…." he blinked "I thought I took care of him…" Aros zipped toword Sora "SORASORASORA!BIGFISHIEWITHREALLYBIGSHARPTEETH-!" Sora blinked "what?…." Aros grabbed the sides of Sora's face jerking his head toword the approaching shark "OH SNAP!" both boys yelped swimming as fast as they could "why don't you just beat the shark senseless?!" Sora looked at a panicked Aros, who smiled nervous "I haven't mastered fighting and swimming for my life at the same time yet!" he snapped. Sora herd a scream "Ariel!" Aros stopped and sighed "aw…man…" he turned back toword the ship "Ill distract Jaws…you get Ariel!" Sora stared in disbelief "you're actually going to help…" Aros smirked "I said something along the lines didn't I?…" He swam up to the shark slapping it's nose with his tailfin "MOVE IT FLIPPER!" Sora's eye twitched "what did you call me?" Aros glared, swimming away "MOVE IT!"

Sora swam behind a rock where Ariel was hiding "come-on!" he grabbed her wrist "b-but your brother-" Sora glared as Aros nearly avoided a deadly bite "he can handle it!…Move!" He pulled her into a tunnel toword the tranquil grotto and into Ariel's grotto.

//5 minutes latter//

"Sora will you stop swimming in circles, your making me more nervous then I should be" Donald huffed, Ariel tried to reason with Sora "I'm sure he is fine…" Sora shook his head "I'm sure he isn't!" he mumbled. Donald folded his arms "personally I couldn't care less…" Sora glared "can you at least think of something good about him!?…after what he did for me?" Donald fumed "and just WHAT did he did for you besides threaten you, call you names, threaten you, almost attempted to strangle you…and of course threaten you!"

Sora folded his arms his voice bold "well, he refused to attack me, attempted to act normal, stood between me and a LOADED gun, Saved all our butts from being roasted TWICE, saved my butt from a giant cat's claws….and" he trailed off to a normal voice "risked his life to be a distraction" Donald's lower beak dropped, Goofy blinked "gawsh…we missed a lot…" Donald's eye twitched "a heartless…did all that…" A familiar figure entered the room "you bet your beak on it…" Sora smiled "AROS!" the doppelganger waved slightly "hey…" Goofy swam around Aros "Sora was freaking out about you…defended you and everything" Aros blinked looking at Sora, who was scratching the back of his head "Goofy…he doesn't need to know about that" Donald swam up to Aros "………" Aros blinked "what?…." Donald sighed defeated "I'm sorry I doubted you…I didn't think you understood to care enough to do so much…" Aros shrugged "I don't…" Donald blinked confused, Aros continued glaring "understand that is….I don't even know WHY I care about you people…in my mind you three are total idiots who give me way too much credit…" the shocked and angry looks on Sora and Donald's faces made a wide grin appear on Aros's face (the cheeky grin sora gives at hollow bastion) "but with Idiots like you around I cant stop smiling at times" Donald and Sora blinked confused and Aros laughed "what's so funny?!" Donald huffed. Aros held his side with one hand pointing with the other "your faces!" sora and Donald looked at each other, laughing slightly.

Suddenly a light shone in the room "wait…the keyhole was here the WHOLE TME?!" Aros yelped, glaring daggers at Sora. Donald whispered "Sora mood swing" into Goofy's ear. Aros huffed and rolled his eyes, summoning his keyblade "lets lock and load" He flipped his keyblade hearing the loud click "you're gonna kill me…aren't you…" sora whimpered, Aros chuckled "nah…if I wanted to kill you I would of done it by now…" he tilted his head toword the door "It was nice meeting you Ariel…but we gotta go…" Sora nodded "but we will be back" Sora blinked "we?…" Aros nodded, hands behind his back "duh!…of course…I'm definitely coming back" Ariel smiled "I can't wait to see you both again" Aros saluted starting toword the door "Lets go-" He looked at Sora and smirked "flipper…" Sora turned red, slightly embarrassed "take that back" Aros winked "beat me in a race and I might consider it…" Sora smirked "you're on…hey you see that speck….over there" Aros looked as Sora zoomed past him "THAT'S ME!" Aros blinked "say what?…" he smirked "that was low…" he took off, soon passing Sora, Donald and Goofy way behind.

//back on the ship//

Aros climbed back into the ship, soaking wet but back to normal "Sora you are way too slo-AH!" someone grabbed his hands binding them with rope "SORA-MPH!" A gag was ties around his mouth "Tie him up good, we don't want him getting away again" Aros thrashed dropping his keyblade as more ropes bound his hands to his torso. Riku grinned "took us long enough to find you…you aren't getting away again…" the figure that bound him, turned out to be Smee, Captain Hook's first mate.

Riku opened a dark pool "Back to the ship…toss him into one of the cabins…and lock the door this time!" Aros growled and he turned knocking Smee to the ground, Riku took that chance and hit him in the back with his soul eater "quiet" Aros fell to the floor and Riku dragged him into the portal, just as Sora surfaced "RIKU!" Riku smirked "just taking the abomination off your hands…you don't care about him anyway so for your own good…I suggest you try not to find him" he disappeared. Sora gawked "what just happened!?" Donald cried as he and Goofy climbed into the ship. Sora clenched his fists "why is he doing this?…" he stared at the wall "Aros was just captured….we have to find him!" he looked to Donald knowing he was going to say something to try and talk him out of it…but what came out instead slightly shocked him. "Point the way Sora!" he hopped into the driver seat. Sora blinked "what?!…" goofy took the weaponry "we are with you Sora" Donald gave a thumbs up "and we mean BOTH of you!" Sora smiled "thanks guys…" He smirked with a determined look "Okay…lets go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aros: you can probably guess where I was taken to …but can Sora get there in time?…or will I have to put faith in a flying boy in green?…plus my first fight against Riku, total payback!

Sora: next time on-

Aros: I WASN'T FINISHED!

Sora: oh sorry…

Aros: Plus you wont believe who help me out…then again you might…(hint, they are in black) NOW IM DONE!

Sora: next time on: Shadows ahoy!…wait…huh?

Cj: I'm running out of tittles…so deal with it!


	14. Shadows Ahoy!

-1** Chapter 14: Shadows ahoy!**

(Last time)

"Aros was just captured….we have to find him!" he looked to Donald knowing he was going to say something to try and talk him out of it…but what came out instead slightly shocked him. "Point the way Sora!" he hopped into the driver seat. Sora blinked "what?!…" Goofy took the weaponry "we are with you Sora" Donald gave a thumbs up "and we mean BOTH of you!" Sora smiled "thanks guys…" He smirked with a determined look "Okay…lets go!"  
---------(now the real chapter!)---------------------------

Aros was thrown into the cabin, out cold and bound heavily with rope. Riku walked away smirking "Maleficent will be delighted to finally tear you apart" his voice was two toned and darker than before. Aros started to wake up long after Riku left -grrr…that no good- He struggled against the ropes -dirty over confident- he bit the gag in his mouth -TRATOR!- after a few minutes of struggling he stopped -this is going nowhere…I cant believe I'm thinking this….but I actually need Sora to save my butt now…- He arched his head back and it hit the wall painfully -ow…- he had a blank look, then arched his neck again -ow- and again -ow- after a minute of doing that he finally sighed -Sora where are you?!- he closed his eyes, seeing a fleck of light in the darkness of his mind -Sora?…-

///Gummiship///

Sora leaned back in a chair "Aros where are you?…" he closed his eyes -Sora?…- Sora saw the inside of a ship materialize into his vision -Aros?…what's going on?- Aros opened his eyes, seeing the inside of the Gummiship -Sora…I think you're in my head…- Aros blinked -okay…lets get down to the point…WHERE ARE YOU?!…- Sora winced -trying to find you…where are you by the way?- Aros rolled his eyes -where do you THINK I am?…- Sora looked around -sip cabin?- Aros rolled his eyes again -DING! DING! DING!, we have a winner- Sora sighed -okay…hang on…ill get there as soon as I can- the connection dropped.

///ship cabin///

Aros glared as the connection dropped -not going anywhere- he huffed. Looking at the floor. At least five minutes passed before he felt the gag around his face loosen and fall away "Sora?" Aros blinked "huh?" he looked up to a boy dressed in green, holding the cloth that was once tied around his face.

The boy moved to eye level with Aros "you look…different…Sora" Aros blinked "I'm not Sora…my name is Aros….do you mind cutting me out of these ropes?!" the boy withdrew a dagger slicing the ropes away "you look familiar though…like Sora but…the opposite" Aros blinked standing up "well Peter…" He smirked as Peter blinked confused "how do you know my name?" Aros leaned against the bunk beds in the room "does the name Antisora ring a bell?" suddenly the dagger was held at his thought "please don't kill me…I'm on your side!" Peter raised an eyebrow "really?" Aros nodded "cross my non existent heart and hope not to be cut into little pieces" he smiled nervous.

A light appeared near Peter and he looked to it as if they where having a conversation "I guess we can give you a chance" Aros blinked "we?" the light danced around Aros "this is Tinkerbelle, she is a fairy" Aros blinked again "oh…." Peter folded his arms "now what say we get outta here." Aros nodded "just give me a minute" he backed up and charged at the door, and hit not making a dent "Ow…." He slid to the floor. Peter and Tinkerbelle where laughing. Aros got up glaring "well what do YOU suggest?!" Peter looked to Tink "do your thing" Tinkerbelle nodded flying around Aros, covering him in pixie dust, but all it made Aros do was sneeze "what is this stu-stu-stAAAAACHOO!!!" Aros sneezed again "Pixie dust…now you can fly" Peter demonstrated.

Aros blinked, nervous "I prefer my feet on good solid ground…"he pointed to the floor. Peter laughed again "its easy…just think of something good" Aros almost laughed "Happy?….yeah right…." Peter started talking about what Aros could think about, half of them made Aros's eye twitch. Eventually Aros rose of the ground "You did it!" Aros blinked "I Peter pointed to a hole in the net covering the tope of the cabin "we can leave through here…what was your thought" Aros blinked "you shutting up for five seconds…." Aros mumbled under his breath "nothing important" he covered up, floating through the hole "Oh snap…" he looked up to see multiple Shadow Sora's cracking their knuckles "this is going to be a long day" Aros sighed "GET THEM!!" One of them shouted, Aros's head jerked up "You can talk?!" a few of the Shadow Sora's charged, Aros cringed, then blinked not feeling any impact "huh?"

He blinked, Peter shrugged "what just happened…?" Aros blinked "Talk?…of course we can talk…if you can" One shadow Sora shrugged "just found out we could…actually" Aros turned to see Pirate heartless bound tightly by rope "Oh…you meant get THEM! Not us…" Aros pointed. A shadow Sora with a small black wing walked forward, nodding slowly "uh…duh!…that was the IDIEA!…" Peter blinked "friends of yours Aros?" Aros shrugged "Might of seen them once or twice…but no…" a second Shadow Sora, slightly shorter than the first, walked up "No manners…then again…we really didn't use any ourselves…I'm S.S02, the heartless next to me with the wing is S.S01...and the one who is on all fours-" he pointed to another Shadow Sora, sitting like a cat next to the bound heartless "Is S.S03..." Aros nodded "I'm-" S.S01 held up a hand "we know…Antisora…the one and only…how great for you…to be one of a kind…to have your own real identity…like I did once…" Aros blinked "actually my name is Aros now…" S.S03 rolled his eyes "okay then…so you need help" Aros nodded "how did you know?" S.S01 smirked "well…seeing you tied up in the ship cabins was a clue…" Aros sulked "Thanks…" S.S02 blinked "so…you flying out of here?" Aros folded his arms, looking sarcastic "no I'm waiting for my ride…."

Suddenly a large crash was herd followed by a large amount of shaking and a large hole appearing in the wall "WHAT WAS THAT?!" all three shadow Sora's jumped, Aros's acute hearing picked up the sound of someone squawking, and another person apologizing repeatively. Aros sulked again "My ride…ladies and gentlemen…." he slapped his forehead. "idiots…" the shadow Sora's disappeared.

Sora walked from the hole in the side of the ship "I'm sorry…Donald I'm SORRY!" Donald walked out red in the face "YOU SHOULD BE!….WHY DID WE GO AFTER THAT STUPID-" Aros walked over "ah-hem! Care to finish that sentence…while I'M in the r- " Sora tackled him from behind "YOURE OKAY!" Aros's eye twitched "you're….touching….me" the shadow Sora's all looked at Aros with raised eyebrows, Donald and Goofy raised their weaponry "No…don't'….SORA STOP HUGGING ME! EW!" the Emo, finally had his fill of happy, and shoved Sora away "I know your glad to see me…but have some dignity!…." he smirked "or did you loose that alongside your sanity?" Sora beamed "No one on earth would insult me like that! and be able to stand me at the same time!" Aros rolled his eyes "yeah….you got that right…now lets blow this shipwreck…" Sora: blinked "we cant…" Aros almost fell over "WHY THE HELL NOT!?".

//meanwhile//

Riku glared at the two boys "he wont give up…well…" He clutched a black stone in his hand "this will take care of Sora's cheer…and prove for some good entertainment…" he tossed the stone into a black hole in the floor.

///back to the heroes///

A small piece of black stone rolled on the floor, and started smoking near Aros and Sora, a red type of smoke "we have a hole in the ship….and I don't mean the door…" Aros looked up "you hate me don't you" he glared at the ceiling. Sora blinked "so we need to patch it…any ideas or are you going to stand there and talk to yourself like an idiot!" Sora's eyes glowed Red, his voce going from gentle and naive, to fierce and angry. Aros blinked, then growled "FINE…ill patch it with your head!" Sora got up also growling, suddenly very angry "MY head…HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR…we could use YOUR head INSTEAD!" Aros growled "Watch it Island Boy! don't make me bring the pain!" Sora glared "well 'ding dong!', delivery for Aros…ITS BROUGHT!" he shoved Aros into the wall "why you little-" Sora smirked "what?…out of a good name to call me?" Aros growled "no…this is in the open….if we where alone I would of called you something your tiny brain cant even decipher!" He shoved Sora back "The only thing smaller than my brain is YOUR vocabulary! Heartless" Aros growled "Key BRAT!" Donald and Goofy blinked "what's up with them?" the black rock disintegrated, its spell already working on Sora…

Sora socked Aros "Is that all you got?" Aros grabbed the side of his face "THAT'S IT!" He tripped Sora, but Sora grabbed him by the hood on his way down and threw him into the wall "SORA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Donald tried to Hold Sora back as Aros got up confused "Sora what's gotten into you?!" Sora glared "I just got to my senses…I fly all around space looking to save you're ungrateful hide and you insult me!…I HAVE HAD IT! You can save your own sorry butt…I'm tired of being around you, I don't need you at all!…I can barely stand having THOSE TWO around!" He pointed to Donald and Goofy "He wont ever shut up, and If I hear one more ah-huck I'm gonna loose it!" Donald and Goofy stared mouths open.

Sora turned back to the ship, his back to Aros "Like I said I'm sick of you!, All of you, But Aros the most…So get out of my face and my life, Heartless filth-ACK!" Aros Grabbed Sora by the thought "you don't mean that…" he let go "do you?" Sora turned "Of course I do!…now get out of my sight before I kill you! Like I should of done a long while back" Aros blinked, hurt and confused "that's how you feel?" Sora glared "EXACTLY! How I feel!" He shoved Aros back "Not get out of my spotlight! there is only ONE keyblade master!" Aros backed up arms extended "I can't…you want me out of your life…you have to take mine…" his face was straight, Sora smirked raising his keyblade "fine…where do you want to feel the pain." Aros blinked "surprise me…" he closed his eyes "Aros don't do this!" Goofy called "I have to…there is no other place for me…" he held his arms at his sides "Go ahead Sora…I'm ready to die…" Sora raised his keyblade, so it was level with Aros's chest "AHH!" Sora charged, Aros cringed "goodbye" Aros whispered, Sora thrusts his keyblade infront of him, but it stops as soon as it touches Aros's chest. "what?" Sora's arms where frozen "What am I doing?!" Aros smirked "just what I knew you would do…" Sora tried to move his arms, but he just couldn't. Aros walked past Sora "don't take what he said personally…" he looked to a trace of black powder on the floor "Rage amplifying smoke…makes a heartless stronger…but turns a human's emotions into pure rage…thankfully it only works the first time its used…he should be back to normal very soon…"Sora glared "Its your fault…all your fault…If It wasn't for your kind I would still be home!…If you hadn't shown up I would be with Riku and Kairi!….ITS YOUR FAULT IM STILL HERE!…I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I HATE YOU!" Aros's eyes opened wider, those three words did what Sora's keyblade failed to do…his chest hurt, but Aros didn't know why "if that's the way you feel…"he walked into the ship, walking back out with his blade "I don't need you….not now…not ever…" he walked up the steps to the ships deck, unable to fly Sora glared after Aros, soon able to move his arms, and also…feel a ton of guilt on his shoulders "I…didn't think before I said anything…did I?" Donald and Goofy shook their heads "No…you didn't" Peter folded his arms.

///Aros///

Aros walked up onto the deck "So he hates me…I shouldn't feel this way…I should be hating him back…like I would of done long ago…" he tried a glare…but it ended up a pitiful glance. "He Hates me…I knew by now he might not like me…but Hate?…" He sighed, then slapped himself "GET IT TOGETHER!"

[I "STOP HURTING YOURSELF!" [/I

Aros blinked "what?…" he chuckled "Oh right…I promised So-…..I don't care…I do not care" he sighed "now where is that keyhole…" A familiar laugh echoed across the deck "well well well…once again you escape from your safe little cage?" Aros turned seeing a familiar silver haired boy "Oh wonderful…" Aros sulked "look I'm really not in the mood to fight…" Aros and Riku looked shocked "Not want to FIGHT?!" Aros and Riku shouted at the same time, then Riku smirked "well…if you aren't, hold still and Ill make your death quick" He charged with inhuman speed, and Aros barely had time to block. Riku jumped back, and Aros looked at his blade in horror as it started to crack "WHAT?!" Riku laughed "without your power, your blade is just a piece of black metal" Aros backed up "you're really starting to disappoint me Antisora…so weak…so pitiful…kinda like So-" Aros growled "SHUT UP!" Riku touched his chin "Oh did I hit a SORA spot?" Aros stepped forward "I said shut up…." Riku raised an eyebrow "why do you care?…remember?…Sora hates you so you stopped caring what happens to him" Aros charged, Riku ducked out of the way "oh…So you do care?" he smirked, Aros felt his own anger burning "FINE! I CARE OKAY! YOU CALL ME A TRAITOR TO YOUR TEAM! YOURE THE TRATOR!AND IF YOU WONDER WHY THE HELL I PROTECT HIM FROM YOUR LACKEYS IS GUILT!…GUILT AND HOPE! HOPE TO ACTUALY SEE THE BETTER HALF OF LIFE…THE BETTER HALF OF EVERYTHING! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU MAKE HIM SUFFER BECAUSE YOU CREATE THOSE MONSTERS THAT FIGHT HIM!"

Riku blinked "Like you?" the anger flickered out like a candle "like me?" Aros blinked, then glared "no…not like me…" He charged, Riku charged, both blades hit with a force that sent sparks in the air "what will you do when this is over and the worlds are in darkness!?…you wont survive…Sora wont stop the darkness" both Riku and Aros disappeared multiple times, only reappearing when their blades made contact, sending black and blue sparks all over the deck and a few in some barrels, that started smoking. Riku walked backwards up the stairs onto a higher level of the deck, having to move when Aros struck "Running away?…come-on Riku you taught me better than that" Riku preformed a sweep kick, making Aros flail and grab a rope, a large sail fell to the deck and Aros was pulled up onto the air, swinging by one hand "don't underestimate me…kid" Riku smirked, looking up to see Aros was gone "what?!" A loud creek made Riku turn "HEY RIKU!…COMING AT YA!" Aros was standing on the bottom board of the sail, He jumped using the rope to gain momentum and slammed into Riku, knocking him off the higher level of the deck and slamming onto the deck.

Aros landed and grabbed the chain of his keyblade, spinning in a circle and hitting Riku twice, then slicing upward, knocking the blade from Riku's hands and startling the platinum haired teenager "Now listen and listen good you Neanderthal, Sora will make it and he WILL stop the heartless…how do I know this? Because I'm going to protect him until then! Like I always had…and always will…" he picked Riku up by the collar "you cant stop us, no matter how powerful you get" He tossed Riku aside and walked away, about to open the cabin door, when he turned around "Oh and by the way" He made a gun with his hand (index finger and thump extended) "Boom!" he bent his thumb and a barrel near Riku exploded, Making Riku jump "I'm no fire-ologist…but you might wanna put that out"…though instead Riku ran into a dark portal "Or ill do it…" He hit the barrel and it flew into the water below. "that takes care of that…" Aros slapped his hands together, then brought up his blade. Looking at the crack "maybe I can patch it?" suddenly the crack spread covering the entire keyblade, and it shattered like glass "no…" Aros watched as the pieces fell to the floor only the keychain was left whole. Aros picked up the keychain like he was picking up something precious.

It was quiet, and the ship was still moving "might as well see where it goes…" he sat on the edge of the ship, watching the stars pass, then looked back to the black Mickey charm "oh well…it wasn't that important…just the only thing I know how to use….and my destiny" he looked to his reflection in the calm waters and sighed, he was going to drop it into the water but herd a soft mumble behind him "Aros?" Sora walked up beside him.

Aros didn't turn "yeah?…what the hell do you want…" His voice held plenty of sorrow… Sora knew it was more of a 'how can you stand to be near me?' kind of voice. He gestured to the side of the ship "mind if I sit?" Aros huffed "it's a free world…." the wood creaked as Sora sat down, both facing opposite directions, Aros toword the sea, and Sora toword the ship. Their was a long silence and finally Aros sighed "Are you okay…Sora?" Sora blinked "uh…yeah…I'm not upset anymore" Aros managed a weak smile "good…" Sora finally had the nerve to say something "I'm sorry…you must want to kill me" Aros started laughing, Sora blinked confused "Are YOU okay?" Aros calmed down "y-yeah….heheh…" Sora folded his arms, with normal anger "then what's so funny?! After everything I called you…after what I said about you I…I didn't mean it" Aros nodded "yes you did…the rage smoke amplifies rage you already have…and you had some toword me" Sora winced "but only alittle…." Aros raised an eyebrow "how much?" Sora pinched his index fingers really close together…making Aros chuckle again. Sora raised an eyebrow "how much anger do you have with me?" Aros was silent "How much" Sora asked teasingly, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised. Aros smiled guilty "More than you have toword me" Sora sighed "it's a start…"

Sora's eyes fell to the keychain "what happened?!" Aros sulked "My keyblade shattered….that's all" he looked to Sora "It is okay though…there is more to life than fighting" Sora blinked "Who are you and what have you don't with Aros!?" he poked Aros. "Its me Sora…I swear" Sora blinked "Cross my non existent heart" Aros demonstrated "Its you" Sora confirmed

There was a longer pause, then Aros spoke again "So you miss it?…" Sora blinked "miss what" Aros looked up to the sky "your home…Destiny Islands?" Sora blinked "How did you know about my home?" Aros shrugged "remember when I passed out…." Sora nodded "I saw it…when I passed out…" Sora didn't ask about it…"So what will you do without a keyblade?" Aros shrugged "I don't know-oh hey Tink!" a light swooped around the ship, waving to the two boys before continuing.

Aros turned around climbing back onto the boat "But whatever I do…" He held a hand to Sora "Fighting or Traveling…I am doing it alongside you, without fail" Sora blinked, raising an eyebrow "Who am I the King?…and what are you a Knight?" Aros smiled "your right…let me put what I said in normal English" he turned his hand to a fist "Friends?…" Sora stood up putting his fist ontop of Aros's "Best Friends"

The keychain in Aros's clenched fist started glowing "huh? Aros your keychain!" Sora pointed. Aros opened his hand and the keychain lifted into the air, violet, red, black, and white energy swirled around the Keychain, until a bright and colorful sphere hid the chain completely, the sphere grew in size and the colors faded, revealing a new keyblade. The blade was still black, but shined like it was actual metal, the band that connected the key to the handle was colored white, the bars outside the center handle was a dark purple and the band inside was red, the keychain was half a heartless symbol, half a blue heart. "whoa" Aros grabbed the key blade's handle "Cool!" Sora smiled "I guess your back in business!" Aros smirked "Dude, I never LEFT!" he twirled the blade, made it disappear and reappear "YES! NOW I WONT LOOSE IT!" Aros jumped up punching the air "Its your Real keyblade" Sora blinked "a very colorful one…" Aros twirled it again.

The ship started to lift from the water…soon infront of a large clock with a shining keyhole. Aros got up pointing the keyblade to the keyhole and locking it.

//obtained new keyblade: Shadow's bond//

///obtained the power over time: learned Stop///

///obtained Tinkerbelle as a summon///

///back on the Gummiship///

"Riku was a nice guy once…you know" Sora said, Aros blinked "really?…I always thought he was a snob" Aros glared "a very mean snob…and a few other things I cant say…." Sora and Aros had an argument over whether Riku was worth saving…lets just Say Sora got the bad side of Aros very quickly. Sora shrugged "you just haven't known him as long as I have" Aros sighed "fine…Ill give him a chance…ONE chance…after that he is on my MUST avoid list…" Sora blinked "you have a must avoid list?" Aros blinked "no…I was being sarcastic…." Sora laughed, Aros smirked "If I did you would of ben number one" Sora jerked up "HEY!" Aros smiled "Kidding…just kidding"


	15. Hollowed Hearts in Hollow Bastion

-1**Chapter: 15**

**Hollowed heart in Hollow Bastion**

I CENTER When you walk away, you don't hear me say

Please oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight

Its hard to let it go… /I /CENTER 

"Come-on Sora! You gotta be faster than that!" Aros smiled looking behind him as He jumped onto the floating rocks. "Hold -huff- up!" Sora climbed onto the first rock, exhausted "I'm not as fast as you!" Sora huffed, They recently landed in the waterway and after a trick by Aros, (shoving Sora onto the frozen water and watching him yell) Sora challenged him to a race, not really thinking as to why….or who he was dealing with.

Aros grabbed Sora's arm pulling him up onto the final platform where Donald and Goofy where waiting, Aros let them go ahead, seeing as Sora was taking a while to get there "Why are you so fast?!…." Sora bent over exhausted, Aros smiled "I'm used to running for my life…so a race for fun was nothing…here…Cure!" Sora felt his energy restore and stood straight. "thanks"

"Hey Sora…Antisora" Riku walked over, Aros was about to run but Sora held him back "that's right Sora…tame your pet, he needs a leash" Aros glared "PET?!" Sora looked at him "calm down…What do you want Riku" Riku held his hand out" what rightfully belongs to me…that Keyblade" Sora raised an eyebrow, something was different about Riku "The keyblade belongs to Sora!" Aros snapped. Riku glared "Sora?…hah, he was just the delivery boy" the keyblade jerked forward, Sora grabbed onto the keyblade trying to hold it, but it disappeared and Sora fell to all fours, the keyblade reappearing in Riku's hands "Care to take back what you said?…Antisora?" Aros bared his fangs "you no good, disgusting-….MY NAME IS AROS! GET IT RIGHT ALREADY!" Riku pointed the keyblade at Aros's throught "you are not in the position nor have the strength to make me say otherwise" Riku lowered the blade. Sora glared ,Riku tossed Sora a wooden sword "Here…go play hero" Riku walked away, Soon Goofy and Donald followed "guys?…where are you going?" Sora blinked. Donald looked sorry "Sora, you have to understand…we have to follow the keyblade…no matter who it is wielded by…" Goofy blinked "we are sorry" Sora looked to the floor "go…" he whispered, Soon three sets of footsteps faded away.

I center you're giving me….

Too many things, lately.

Your all I need- /center /I 

Sora almost broke down, but a hand touched his shoulder "Sora?" Sora looked to his doppelganger "aren't you going to leave me too?" he sighed. Aros smiled

I center You smiled at me and said,

/center /I 

"get up…" He helped Sora onto his feet "now look at me" Sora turned his head away, Aros huffed and grabbed Sora's chin "I said look at me!" Sora turned his head unwillingly, seeing Aros serious "On the ship I said I would travel and fight with you…I meant it…but if you don't believe me than I will re-frase it…I PROMASE to help you, nomater what…keyblade or no keyblade…" he let go, and Sora kept eye contact "you made me what I am…Its only right I help you…I don't want to be human if your going to give up on me…on Kairi…on Riku…and on yourself…" Sora blinked "you really have changed…" Aros nodded "and…a while back…I also promised to protect you…" Sora smiled "are you serious?" Aros pointed to his face "Note. serious. Face!" He frowned, looking serious and Sora cracked up. Aros smiled "come-on man…lets get back your keyblade!"

I CENTER Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

/I /CENTER 

It took about an hour to get the main hall doors to open, all the while Aros was the one fighting, Sora would activate crystals and pull levers as Aros shouted directions…

Aros pushed open the doors "Home sweet-oh who am I kidding, this place is the sixth layer of hell" Aros chuckled, walking into the room "and three, two one…" Heartless showed up, Aros pulled out his blade "Ill take care of them" He charged, slashing at the heartless with all the strength he could afford, it didn't take long at all. Sora sighed "you need to relax…I can take care of a few heartless" Aros raised an eyebrow "not with the power of a wooden sword" Aros said for the twentieth time.

"You just don't give up do you!" Riku appeared "give it up already!…you cant save Kairi, you cant save anyone!…you don't have any power to fight!" Sora stood still "I'm not backing down" Darkness swirled around Riku, changing his outfit "and I thought my black attire was tacky…you win Riku" Riku glared "Shut up!" he summoned a ball of blue energy and threw it at Sora. Aros stepped forward, In a jump/spinning motion bringing one hand up in a sweeping motion, a black wave jumped from the ground swallowing the energy ball. Aros looked shocked "wouldn't it be nice if I knew how to do that….ten minutes ago" Sora blinked and nodded "I agree…" Riku fired another, this time Aros was off guard, Aros cringed and herd it collide with something metallic, seeing Goofy infront of him "you may be the keyblade master…but Sora…he is my friend…Tell the king I'm sorry Donald!" Donald stomped his foot "You can tell him yourself…Cuz I'm coming too!" he scampered over, Aros, Donald, and Goofy taking offensive positions. Sora looked to Riku "I don't need the keyblade… My friends are my power!"

I CENTER When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight   
It's hard to let it go  
/I /CENTER 

Suddenly the keyblade left Riku's hand flying into Sora's hand, Aros smirked mocking Riku by sounding exactly like him "Care to take back what you said?" Riku growled, taking out the soul eater "You're not going to stop m-" Aros and Sora charged, matching each others movements perfectly, Sora slashed upward, Aros vertically. Riku fell to one knee, a dark pool started to swallow him "I will beat you!" He cried in anger as he disappeared. Sora and Aros slapped a high five "Come-on! Lets go! We have to get Kairi-…Aros…your arm!" Aros blinked "what about it?-oh snap!" Darkness moved up his left arm, his nails already claws, "no!…Stop! HALT! STOP!" The darkness slowed to a stop, but nomater how hard Aros tried, it wouldn't go away "what's going on?!"

I CENTER 

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
/I /CENTER 

Aros shook his head "forget this…lets move!" he ran up a flight of stairs, trying to open a door "Darn it!" he looked at the heartless crest on the door "the darn brat his the darn keys" He dug in his pocket "well one of them anyway" He smirked placing three jewels in the slots "sora you see the platform above you?" Sora nodded "bring it down" Sora raised his keyblade "GRAVETY!" the platform crashed to the ground and the fountain spat out a jewel. Aros grabbed it and placed it in the final space "what's behind this door?" Sora pointed Aros smiled "the best part of this place….well to me it is" He pushed open the door entering a large library "A library?" Sora asked confused "well how else can I pass the time without Riku knowing" Aros smirked, Sora nodded "and that would explain your vocabulary" Aros put one hand behind his back holding the other one up to point at the ceiling "Correct my adequate adversary" Sora looked really confused "you're right…Sora" Aros re-frased "oh".

Aros looked at spaces along the bookshelves "a few are missing…the door wont open unless they are put back" Sora pulled a book off a shelf "Mava vol.3?" Aros pointed "look under the 'M' sections" He placed a book back in the 'N', Goofy rearranged a few books and Donald read a few. Sora pulled a black hardback book off a shelf, "what's this?-HEY" Aros jerked the book from Sora's hands, face slightly flushed "hehehe…that's mine…you don't want to read that…" Sora cracked up "you keep a Diary?" Aros huffed "No…only girls keep Diaries…This is a journal!" Donald and Goofy snickered. Aros sighed "okay okay…go ahead I know you want to" Sora, Donald and Goofy broke out laughing, it lasted for almost five minutes, the reason it was almost was because Aros eventually left through the open door, and it took the final minute to find him.

//outside castle chapel//

I CENTER Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

/I /CENTER 

"Its ben really easy so far…not much to fight" Sora twirled his keyblade, Aros winced as his Right leg turned black, the increased amount of Darkness was changing him back to Anti-Form. Right now he looked like he fell in black paint again. "for all we know we may not have to fight anything else!" they walked into the chapel, seeing Maleficent, Aros growled "you…HAD to jinx it?" Aros growled.

Maleficent smirked "My boy…why so upset to see me of all people?" Aros glared "have you looked in a mirror?…scratch that…you broke every mirror you look into" Maleficent glared "abomination!" Aros walked forward "now…I'm gonna say this once and only once, ugly…MY NAME IS AROS!!!! NOT ANTISORA,NOT ABOMINATION, AROS!" Maleficent stabbed the ground with her staff "Ill teach you to talk back to me!" green smoke circled Maleficent and a large black Dragon Rose from the smoke, Sora blinked "oh…" Aros gawked "snap…" Maleficent cackled "you cant stop me boy!…I can see the fear in you!…and the darkness in your little friend" Aros bared his fangs growling.

He charged, using strike raid and delivering a blow between Maleficent's eyes. "GRAAA!" Maleficent shook her head, spitting out a pillar of green flame. Donald raised his wand "WIND!" the flames re-directed around orbs of air that circled around the team. Aros smirked "hey ugly…Two words" He held up two fingers "Breath mints!" Maleficent roared spitting out a second pillar of flame, " I got it!" Aros pulled the same maneuver as he did against Riku (I'm calling it Shadow bender) but the fire was too strong to be neutralized completely, it turned from bright green to a dark purple, and stopped in place "Um…" Aros blinked "that's new" he lowered his hand, the flame moved down "but I can deal…" he flicked his hand sending the flames right back into Maleficent's face "MY EYES!" The dragon thrashed its head around "GET DOWN!" Sora called, Goofy falling flat on his face, Donald backing against the wall.

Maleficent raised her head, eyes glaring "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She turned knocking the group over with her tail "IM GOING TO TEAR YOU ALL APPART!" Sora twitched "ew…" Maleficent snapped at the group, Donald almost didn't make it, Maleficent spat out some feathers "grrr" She struck at Sora, just missing after Aros grabbed the back of Sora's pants and pulled him away. "Any ideas?!" sora whispered to Aros, who looked up the chapel wall and the chains hanging from it "just one…Keep scaly busy I got a plan…and don't try to stop me" He grabbed onto the wall, climbing it "gotcha…whatever you want me to get" Sora saluted, unsure. Donald raised his wand "THUNDER!" lightning pierced Maleficent's scales, the dragon responded with a blast of fire, that bounced off Goofy's shield and hit the wall…a few feet from Aros "WATCH IT!" Aros called "Sorry!" Goofy waved, Aros rolled his eyes and kept climbing.

"AROS HURRY UP!" Sora called, jumping over Maleficent's tail. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" Aros grabbed onto a long chain "fire" he shot the top of the chain until it snapped, Aros started to fall, but he dug his clawed hand into the stone wall, leaving large scratch marks and stopping high above the ground, over Maleficent's head. "okay…here goes nothing!" He positioned himself "SORA! STUN HER! HIT HER EYES!" Sora nodded "I got just the thing…Guys!…" Donald and Goofy ran up to Sora "TRINITY LIMIT!" a blast of light Enveloped Maleficent's head…and Aros "TOO BRIGHT!" Aros screamed, shielding his face until the light faded. Aros looked around "SORA YOU IDIOT!-I CANT SEE!" Aros blinked repeatedly, Sora realized his mistake "uh oh…" Maleficent started thrashing again, her head collided with the wall under Aros and Aros fell onto the dragon's head, his vision restored quickly, but everything had a mild yellow tint. Aros gripped the chain tying it to one of the Dragon's horns and jumping off its head. The momentum caused Aros to swing up and around the dragon's muzzle, with a swift pull the Dragon's jaws where bound shut "fut?!…fnoo-O! (what?!…NO!)" Maleficent's vision cleared "whop fid fhis!? (WHO DID THIS?!)" Maleficent flipped her head forward, Aros fell infront of her face, still clutching the chain "ahahaha….awkward…." He bit his lip, looking at Maleficent's glaring dragon face "somehow I'm wondering why I didn't see this coming " Maleficent threw her head back and Aros went back with her "WOAH!" he hit the wall "OW-GUYS!" Maleficent thrashed, making Aros hit the wall repeatively "GUYS-OW-ALITTLE-OW-HELP-OW-WOULD-OW-BE NICE!" normally it would of hurt a lot more…but his heartless skin was tougher than most, making it less painful to be thrown around. Sora blinked "Oh right" Donald sent a large Ice spell, hitting Maleficent's neck. Sora grabbed the end of the chain "Aros!" He threw it up, Aros caught it and landed, standing on the dragons head "WOAH ugly!" he jerked the chains Making Maleficent raise her head, Sora took the chance unleashing Ragnorok, the attack pierced through Maleficent and the dragon fell to the ground. Aros hopped off the Dragons head, kicking it "take that!" he turned, folded his arms and huffed. The dragon disintegrated into a large cloth.

Donald walked up to Aros "I have one question…ARE YOU COMPLEATELY BONKERS?!" Aros backed up "YOU COULD OF BEN KILLED!" Aros raised his hands defensively "I'm sorry okay…I just thought you wanted to keep all your feathers!" he cracked up pointing at the small bare spot "OUACK!…" Donald backed up, then ran around looking for his feathers. Sora grabbed his sides, Aros looked nervous "I wouldn't be laughing…" Sora blinked "why?" Aros held up a small scrap of red fabric with one pocket stitched on it "Sorry…I don't know my own strength…." Sora looked behind him "aw…man!" Aros bit his lip "one question….are those stars?…or Paupu fruit boxers?" Aros grabbed his sides, falling to the floor laughing, Sora turned bright red "ARRRRROSSS!….broadcast it to the world why don't ya!" Aros's laughing subsided, in that time Donald found and replaced all his feathers, and Sora tied his jacket around his waist. "Come-on Aros get up…" Aros crawled into a standing position "Sorry Sora…I really am…" Sora sighed "come-on lets get going"

//latter///

Aros led the group down a hallway toword a pair of large doors "Aros are you sure you know where your going?…" Aros turned "yeah…what are you staring at?" Sora pointed "your face!" Goofy handed over his shield "my face?…what about my f-AHH!" he dropped the shield. A whisp of darkness coved half his face, and only one of his eyes still had a pupil. "sorry…" Aros passed back the shield "forget about me…okay!…now lets move!" He opened the door for Sora and the others, once they where inside Aros glared "I'm not going back to the darkness…I still have a promise to keep" He closed his eyes in frustration " I…Promised!" the dark whisp vanished and Aros's sight returned completely. Eventually the darkness stopped at Aros's arms, and disappeared all together "I…I did it?…" he touched his face "did I really beat the darkness inside of me?" he turned to a suit of armor, he looked normal…except his eyes where a dark blue "yes!" He punched the air "no more Antisora unless I say so!" Aros bolted into the next room "SORA! You wont believe this I-…Sora?"

Sora fell to all fours clutching his chest "what's going on!" Sora looked up to Riku, who Aros wasn't too happy to see. "Don't you understand?! Kairi's heart rests within you!" Aros walked over to where Donald and Goofy where standing, and a colorful barer was standing "what's going on?" Aros tapped the shield. Sora couldn't hear him "Kairi…Kairi's inside me?" Aros watched Riku summon a new keyblade "I gotta get in there!" he turned his hands into claws, digging into the shield and pulling it apart, falling inside. The shield closed up behind him, as Aros stood up, Seeing Sora on the floor, riku fast approaching and a girl with red hair lying motionless. Aros didn't think too long about it when he herd a clashing of blades, Seeing Sora defect Riku's blade "forget it…there's no way you're taking Kairi's Heart!" Aros narrowed his eyes turning yellow, seeing a figure behind Riku "that's not Riku…" his eyes turned blue again "THAT'S NOT RIKU!"

Riku turned "abomination" He hissed "ok that's DEFINETLY not Riku" Aros confirmed, Riku laughed "Of course not…It is I, Ansem…the King of Darkness" Aros rolled his eyes "Lets make this quick…" He growled, summoning his blade. Ansem powered up charging with inhuman speed, Aros merely sidestepped and Ansem crashed into the shield "smooth…" Aros whispered, Ansem growled "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY THE LIKES OF-" Aros swiped his blade up knocking the dark keyblade from Riku/Ansem's hands "say again?" Aros smirked catching the blade, Ansem got up, but Aros had both blades crossed across Ansem's neck. "this is not over…" he hissed "Oh yes it is…now scram" Aros tightened the grip until Ansem disappeared in anger.

"Alight…that was easy" Aros threw the dark keyblade to the floor "Lets bail-…Sora?" Sora crawled over to the read head "Kairi…you where with me the whole time" Aros almost dropped his keyblade "that's KAIRI?!" Sora nodded "yeah-…wait how do you know Kairi?" Aros shrugged "I don't know!" he blinked "but if her heart is inside you…her body shouldn't be here…from past experience when the heart is gone the body vanishes" Sora got up walking away "Its not gone…that's why her body is still here" Sora picked up the dark keyblade "This keyblade might wake Kairi up" Aros blinked as Sora turned the keyblade around "Sora?…what are you thinking?…Sora?" Aros felt fear rise in his chest "This keyblade can unlock peoples hearts…It might get Kairi's heart out of me" Aros stepped forward "O-Or it might kill you…Sora think about this-" Sora looked away "I have made up my mind…" He smiled "you understand…" He pierced his chest "SORA NO!" Aros ran up pulling the keyblade free, A blinding light shone from the mark the blade left as a light floated up, going into Kairi's lifeless body, Kairi woke to see two Sora's. "SORA YOU CANT DO THIS!" Aros held his hands over the light poring from Sora "YOU CANT!" Sora's eyes fluttered closed and he fell back, his body slowly disappearing, until nothing was left, but a keyblade.

I CENTER Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before

/I /CENTER 

Aros stared, mouth open "no!…Sora…no…" his eyes burned, he reached his hands back, using one hand to wipe at his face, but he noticed he was holding something. He recognized the shape, and the shining color "This…this is…" he bit his lip, eyes closed. Kairi got up "excuse…me…but who are you?…."

"No more a shadow than before…" Ansem/Riku reappeared "Hand over Sora's heart….and I might let you live" Aros clutched Sora's heart with a firm grip "you will have to pry it out of my hands, dead or alive!" he growled, Ansem smirked "Or would you prefer to eat it yourself?…it is what you where after to begin with" Kairi looked confused "I'm better then that!…" Aros glared "GO AWAY!" he stood infront of the Keyblade, and Kairi "you're defending something that no longer LIVES!…Give it up!…you have lost! Sora is dead" Kairi gasped, Aros growled "Don't say that…" his eyes glowed bright blue and his free hand sparked with what looked like lightning. Ansem smirked "Sora…Is…DEAD" the lightning around Aros's hand turned into a large orb of light "SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Aros held his hand up and a cone of light exploded from the orb, it grew in size covering Ansem completely "GAHHHHHHHHHH!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Two screams where herd, and the light faded, Aros dropping to his knees, still holding Sora's heart. Kairi watched the light fade seeing two figures, one looked like an older man with dark skin and ugly hair, the other was Riku, without the dark clothes. The older man glared at Aros, then vanished. Riku shook his head trying to regain his vision "what's going on?!…I saw this bright light…" He looked to Aros "and…" he blinked "I'm back to normal?" Aros glared "Your welcome…" he hissed "I spared you…though you didn't deserve it!" Donald came up placing a hand On Aros's shoulder "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Aros pulled back and stood up Riku blinked "I thought you couldn't care about what happened to anyone?…especially me?" Aros sighed "almost everybody deserves a second chance…I'm just upset Sora never got his" He was about to let the heart go, instead he placed it in his jacket pocket.

"go…keep each other safe…" Aros whispered "but what about you?" Kairi asked, Aros chuckled half heartedly "Hah…what about me?…don't worry Ill be fine…" Riku turned unsure, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy left. Riku looked back "thanks…Aros", he smiled slightly "your welcome…Riku" Aros smiled back, though it was harder for him to do so.

Once Riku was gone, Or as far away as Aros thought, He picked up Sora's keyblade and with all his strength embedded the blade into the rock floor "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!…THEIR HAD TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Aros fell to his knees, holding the handle of the keyblade, searing pain touched his hands because of the contact with the powerful blade, "you cant just leave me here!…Sora you where the only reason I am here now!" his eyes stopped burning, but something warm trickled down his face, tears.

///fifteen minutes later//

Aros wiped his face off, standing up "Okay…get it together…For Sora…don't let anyone see you cry" he whispered to himself, he turned and blushed "how long have you ben standing there?…Riku?" Riku smirked "Long enough…we realized, we couldn't leave without you… " Aros blinked "We?…" Donald, Goofy, and Kairi walked out from behind Riku "We" Aros smiled slightly "guys I'm not going…you have to understand that…" He looked back to the Keyblade "I'm no use to you guys…" Riku made a quick motion with one of his hands, but scratched the back of his head to cover it up. "look you are going…even if I have to drag you" He smirked, Kairi giggled, Aros blinked "okay…I'm going…" he turned pulling the keyblade from the floor, Wincing as it burned his hand. And locked the Keyhole "but I'm taking this with me…"

///main hall///

"um….person?…that looks like Sora?" Kairi Tapped Aros on the shoulder, Aros blinked and turned "yeah?" Kairi folded her arms "you never answered my question…who are you?" Aros mentally slapped himself "Oh…right…Sora calls me Aros" Kairi looked sad at the mention of Sora "don't worry…I'm sure he is okay…" Aros whispered "he's as stubborn as I am…." he flashed a Sora smile, actually feeling better when Kairi smiled back Riku leaned toword Aros "I don't think sora would like you flirting with Kairi" Aros blinked "what's flirting mean?" he asked clueless, Riku stood straight, turning his head to hide his smirk.

Suddenly a horde of Dark balls appeared "oh joy…" Aros growled " Riku, keep Kairi safe!" Aros twirled both keyblades clashing them together (remind you of anyone? XD) He started to bat At the dark balls, and sliced at the Defenders that showed up "There's more than before!-AH!" Aros cried as a blast of fire hit his back "and their stronger!" He stabbed one defender in the back, then used the smoke it created to hide and sneak attack the remaining dark balls. "Okay…" Aros sighed, exhausted "this was much easier when S-….you know who was still here…" he took the heart from his pocket, sighing again "things are not simple…." dark pools formed on the floor soon the room was covered in heartless "MORE?!…" Aros blinked, then looked to Sora's heart "They're after Sora's heart!…" Riku shouted "well they aren't getting it!" Aros shouted back "Fire!" Donald knocked away a Wyvern. Goofy threw his shield at a defender, Aros moved between them, energy sparked "What?…" Donald looked to Aros "Say 'trinity limit!'" Aros blinked "okay" He raised his blade "TRINITY LIMIT!" he winced, closing his eyes as the light filled the room, when the light faded the heartless where gone…or so he thought.

Aros sighed "Lets go before more show up!…" He ran out the door "Hey! Wait for us!" Goofy called, everyone following. In time to see a Defender hit Aros sending him straight into a wall face first. "I got this one!" Riku summoned the dark keyblade, or tried to, instead a new keyblade replaced it (Kh2 keyblade road to dawn) Riku took down the defender, and when no more showed up, walked over to Aros, who was on the floor, breathing heavy "Aros?…you okay?" Aros Looked up, Face showing extreme pain "Do I LOOK okay?!" Aros sat on his knees, and whimpered, placing a hand on his chest. "what happened?" Kairi ran up Aros barely managed to say anything "Sora's heart….inside me…very painful!" he managed to stand up "gotta find that dark keyblade…gotta get Sora's heart out of….AHHHHHHHH!" Aros felt like something had torn him apart, He flew toward one direction, and felt something else fly the opposite direction. He hit the ground hard, the pain fading into numbing cold, followed by his eyesight fading to black, and Riku saying "that was unexpected…"

////MUCH MUCH LATER///

Aros started to come to his senses, instead of the cold castle floor, he felt something heavy ontop of him, it was a lot darker, but he could smell….-Fabric softener?…- He sneezed as the sharp smell of the cleaner brought him to his senses 'where am I?…' He sat up, finding himself in a red room, covered in heavy blankets. 'okay…' he shook off the blankets finding his skin was black 'aw man…Anti again!' he gasped 'then where's…SORA'S HEART!?' He scrambled to get off the bed, but was tangled up in the multiple blankets and fell to the floor, in a pile of blankets 'Help!' Aros whispered pathetically, though it came out as a pathetic growl. 'anyone?' he crawled along the floor, blankets blinding him, until he hit something and Hissed 'OW!'

He herd the sound of something being opened, and went still "Um….I think your friend is awake" a soft voice echoed along the walls of the room 'Areth?' Aros relaxed. "you can see him now…" Three sets of footsteps entered the room "where is he?…" Kairi's voice stated "Try the pile of blankets near the wardrobe…" Riku chuckled Aros grumbled something inaudible. "Ill check" a third voice chimed, a familiar third voice.

The blanket corner infront of Aros's eyes was pulled back, yellow staring in anger at the predicament, until a familiar pair of Cerulean blue eyes blocked his vision "Hey" Aros tried to untangle himself, not taking his eyes off the third person 'Sora?!…but I thought-' he pulled his arms free startling Sora with a powerful tackle (more like glomp…) 'SORA!…YOU IDIOT YOURE OKAY! YOURE OKAY!….' Sora looked at him clueless, and Aros slapped his forehead 'and I'm speaking in heartless….meaning he cant understand me…' Sora huffed "nice to see you too….and I'm not an Idiot" Aros blinked 'you understand me?' Kairi pointed "you understand him?!" Sora blinked "you can't?" both Riku and Kairi said "No…"

Aros crawled out of the pile of blankets, remembering Human language "How?…I mean…you're normal!" Riku smirked "Or close to it" Sora huffed "don't go there" Kairi rolled her eyes "Sora's heart removed itself from you, and this shadow caught it…before we could get it back the shadow turned out to be Sora all along" Sora shrugged "It kinda helped with all the screaming to find where you guys where…" Aros blushed, though it showed up purple on his dark skin "Look I was in a lot of pain…" Sora blinked "All I can remember before this was a power trying to suppress me…but I showed it who's boss!" Aros glared "I was trying to suppress the pain YOU where giving me…the only one who you overpowered was me!" Riku blinked "okay…this would be a lot less funny if one of you wasn't on all fours…" Aros blinked realizing that the comment was toword him "oh…" Kairi giggled "oh I don't know…He is kinda like a puppy, clumsy and curious and-" Riku steered Kairi out of the room "And on that note we will be going "

Aros's eye twitched and he looked up at Sora "Dude…." Sora looked at Aros "your girlfriend scares me…" Sora blushed, then smirked "Uh…Sora?…you okay?" Sora leaned over, arms crossed "bark bark-" Aros glared "YOURE DEAD!" he chased Sora out of the room, Sora laughing all the way.

/later/

Aros sat on the roof of the hotel, looking at the stars "Aros?" Riku walked up "hey…" Riku sat down "Look…I know I'm not exactly you're favorite person…but Donald and Goofy received a letter to protect Kairi…so I volunteered to join you and sora on your journey…and…" Aros sighed "you came to tell me so I wouldn't try to kill you?…" Riku gave him a weird look "huh?!" Aros chuckled "chill…I didn't mean it…actually…my attitude toword you changed…" Riku looked both shocked and confused "well you used to be a real jerk in my book…but when I found out you where controlled-" Riku coughed "well…before hollow bastion I was a free man…I just didn't think right" Aros laughed "that's for sure" Riku rolled his eyes "so I'm calling a truce…no serious fighting unless its over something stupid" he held out a fist, Aros stacked his ontop of Riku's "truce…oh and Riku?" Riku blinked "hm?" Aros laid on his back " what did you mean by Flirting?" Riku cracked up, grabbing his sides "IM SERIOUS" Aros shouted sitting up, Riku continued to laugh, Aros sighed and gave up "idiot…" he smirked, laying back down 'ah well…I'm not that interested anyway' he smiled.


	16. Mai chigiri… My promise

-1**Chapter 16:**

**Mai chigiri…**

**My Promise**

Riku had to drive he ship now, but the ride was far from comfortable "LOOK OUT!" Aros pulled the controls to the right, to avoid a large rock "I CAN DRIVE THIS THING WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Riku shouted "KEEP YOURE EYES ON THE WINDSHIELD!!" Sora shouted, hiding under a pillow and shivering "I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die-" the ship spun a full three sixty and Sora looked pale "I'm gonna be sick…THEN I'm gonna die" Aros Growled, shoving Riku out of the chair "OI!…I'm driving!…" he grabbed the controls, Riku and Sora shouted "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO….." The ship slowed and righted, flying smoothly "Drive?…no…" Aros answered and turned showing a flashing red button "turn on the autopilot?…Yes" Aros gave both boys a smug look, "you two need to read the manual's more often" Sora and Riku laughed nervously.

///End of the World///

"whoa…" Sora's mouth fell open in awe, Riku blinked without emotion, Aros sighed "pitiful…isn't it?" he went to all fours walking forward, Sora tried to stop him "AROS NO YOULL-…fall?" Aros looked back "I'm not that stupid Sora" he hit the invisible floor "You wont fall…" Riku shoved Sora ahead of him "come-on, we better get going…" Sora poked the floor with his shoe before walking onto the invisible floor.

"WOAH!…hold up spiky twins" Riku grabbed both boys by the collars, just as a black orb floated down close enough to brush Sora's nose "Unless you want the heartless to know we are here…avoid those" Sora nodded, eyes unblinking "that would be a good thing to know…oh I don't know…BEFORE I got here?!" Aros sighed "Just stop when I stop"

After repeative stopping and a few fights all three where equipped with a coupple trophys, Aros with a Dark ring, Sora an Angel bangle and Riku with the three stars. After that a long confusing corse lay ahead, Sora almost fell a few times and Aros almost didn't Jump in time. Sora shrugged "well…it could be-" Aros almost screamed "DON'T SAY IT!" Riku blinked "don't say what?" Aros sighed "whenever Sora says something like 'It could be worse'…It normally ENDS UP WORSE!" Aros's voice echoed off the walls and ceiling, the stalactite's started to shake "Oh" Aros started "My…" Sora whispered "GOD" Riku finished "RUN!" the group bolted as stalactites started to fall from the ceiling "We can never outrun this!" Sora cried as rocks tumbled to the floor, pillars crashed to the floor and smoke flew up around them, green water splashing everywhere. "LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!" Riku shouted, Aros glared at the small door up ahead "GUYS! Grab my collar! NOW!" he stopped briefly and both boys grab onto him "HOLD ONTO YOUR HEARTS!!" Aros dug his claws into the ground and ran forward with so much speed Sora and Riku where pulled off their feet "WHOA!" Aros dogged left, right and jumped over rocks, hearing Riku mumble something in protest " hold up pretty-boy don't you dare ruin the upholstery!" Aros growled Riku closed his eyes "I'm not making any promises" he mumbled.

Aros approached the door "GET READY FOR A QUICK STOP!" Sora blinked, Riku squeaked "HOW QU-" .Aros screeched to a halt and the momentum caused both Sora and Riku to fly forward, Riku crashed into the floor on his stomach, and Sora rolled until he hit a wall, upside down. Riku propped himself up on his elbows smirking at Aros "Whenever SORA says something could be worse?" Aros glared "Ha. Ha. Ha." he huffed, Sora got up "now THAT was not my fault" He smirked. Aros growled smirking back, with his fangs it looked creepy "If I killed you both right here, right now, nobody would know" Both Riku and Sora gulped. Aros rolled his eyes "are you going to take every death threat seriously?" Sora and Riku nodded, Aros sighed.

The room was empty, except for a heartless symbol shaped door "so far so good…" Riku got up, walking over to the door "never mind…problem…no handle" he stepped back showing a red trinity mark "A trinity mark!" Sora exclaimed "a what?" Aros blinked, Sora backed up and charged, hitting the door and causing it to crack, Riku twirled a finger next to his head "Sora has gone off the deep end" Sora glared "GUYS ALITTLE HELP! WOULD BE NICE!" Riku shrugged charging and causing the door to splinter and crack. "Aros!…you too!" Aros backed up, and charged, slowing and reaching out tapping Riku in the back, the door collapsed and the two boys rolled into the next room "I call that the gentle approach" Aros followed "Sora get your spikes out of my face!" Riku mumbled "Get your butt off me and maybe I can!" Sora retorted. Riku huffed "What?!…you don't have enough sense to move before I fall on you?" Sora glared, Aros laughed at the two "okay you guys…untangle yourselves and you can fight latter…"

After what felt like an hour, Sora and Riku stopped the small spat, "Darn you two can go at it…" Aros mumbled "ARE YOU DONE!?" both boys nodded "OKAY!" the trio looked to the small room, all six eyes falling on a large door in the middle of the room. "you think we would of noticed that first…" Riku whispered pointing to the door. Aros nodded, reaching for the handle

I 

Beyond this door there are no places to hide, only long battles and hope full victory, trust your friends and keep your wits about you, be careful, and do not fear…trust your heart, and follow your destiny…your destiny…not Antisora's /I 

Aros blinked "huh?…" Sora waved his hand infront of Aros's face "you awake?…" Aros nodded "did you hear that?" Sora blinked "hear what?" Aros shook his head, "never mind" He touched the handle "you guys ready?…" Riku nodded, Sora gave a thumbs up, Aros nodded and threw the door open, the room filling with light. When the light faded, Sora gasped "is this…is this my island? Aros blinked "was…" suddenly the sea turned black and calm, the paupu tree bent over into the water, dead, the ground cracked and the boat that was Sora and Riku's home was overgrown with black vines. "you are correct…" Darkness snaked from the cracks forming an orb of darkness, a man stepped from that orb "Ansem!" Riku hissed, Aros growled, hissing and speaking in heartless (think of a angry cat noise) Ansem looked mortified, Sora was pale "what did he say?" Riku whispered, Sora bent over "you don't want to know….until the day you die…or actually learn what he said…" Riku paled, Aros smirked.

"I guess I still have to teach all three of you the way things work around here!…All things begin in Darkness, and all so end…" Ansem looked to Aros and smirked "the heart is no different…eventually all things return to the darkness whence it came!" Aros charged, but a black figure appeared out of Ansem's back and swatted him back "you see…Darkness is the hearts true essence" Sora stepped forward "That's not true!…the heart may be weak, and sometimes-" he looked to Riku "It may even give in" Aros walked back over to Sora "But I know…Deep down…there's a light that Never goes out!" a small spark showed up on Aros's chest, unnoticed by the others "He is right!…a shadow never exists if there isn't any light to create it!!" Riku spoke up. Aros smirked "what we are saying Ansem…is that we know you wont win…so do us all a favor, give up now" Ansem's eyes flashed, glaring at Aros "I'm not afraid of you…or the darkness…ANYMORE!" Aros raised a hand bringing out his keyblade, as soon as his hand touched it the darkness retreated from his skin, his wardrobe brightened to a dull grey, and his eyes turned blue. "you have no control over Riku, and you have no control over me…" Ansem looked slightly nervous, but the look faded and was replaced with a smirk "and what makes you think you can beat me…child?" Aros smirked, going into battle stance "two words…Mai chigiri" Ansem looked confused, then glared "That made no sense! But those are your final words?" and Aros tightened his grip " No…bring it on old man" Riku looked impressed "are you sure you aren't an AntiRiku?…" Aros sighed "positive…now lets show this creep who's boss!" Ansem growled "insolent little BRAT!"

Aros sent a strike raid, slicing at the Guardian behind Ansem while Sora preformed Arts Arcanum on Ansem. When Ansem pulled a shield up Guardian attached itself to Sora, Aros beat the Guardian senseless while Riku tried to cut open the shield, this repeated for a short while until Ansem roared with rage. "ENOUGH!…you will not stop me!…" things took a turn for the worse, black fire erupted from the cracks in the sand, the scenery faded, colors melting away from everything, even each other, Sora's face fell and Riku turned away "what's going on?" Aros looked at the grey scenery "I never saw this attack…" he looked to the floor "why would it matter….nobody cares if I cant see any color…I don't even care…everything's so pitiful…like me…" He blinked "wait…what am I saying…GUYS!?" Sora was sitting on the floor "everything's demolished…Its my fault I know it…and I just know its my fault that other worlds look this way…" Riku looked to the sky with an empty glare. "Guys stop talking like that…or in Riku's case Say something!" both Riku and Sora started to turn a dull grey. Ansem's voice cackled "Its no use…I amplified all of your misery…you wont have the strength to fight back!" Sora scratched a stone in the sand, not caring.

Aros raised his blade, though every fiber of his being wanted him not to "I can still take you!" He glared, the area around him brightened. Ansem laughed "very well…" he appeared and punched Aros, knocking him to the floor "is that all you got?" Ansem smirked, Aros's body felt heavy with sadness, but he picked himself up, seeing a glittering orb high above Ansem's head. "this is wonderful…eventually you will all be crushed by your own misery!…left as an empty shell and your hearts back in the darkness WHERE THEY BELONG-" Aros sliced at Ansem "SHUT UP!" the spark showed up again "I wont let you use my misery against me!…I will fight you even if I'm alone on the battlefield! I WILL NOT LET YOU BEAT ME!" the color returned to him completely. "that's not possible!…Nobody can escape their own misery!" Ansem growled in disbelief, Aros smirked "I learned in life that nomater how life can upset you…it doesn't last forever…" Guardian lashed out at Aros, who jumped away "fase it…you're outmatched and outnumbered" Aros glared "Outmatched, yes…outnumbered, no…"

He ran up to Sora and Riku. "Sora, Riku… I need you both to snap out of this!…Its an illusion!…guys?!" He snapped his fingers, Sora gave him an empty look "I don't care…whatever it is its probably my fault" Aros blinked "oh…this is a problem…AHH!" Aros felt sharp claws dig into his back and throw him into the colorless water, black blood snaked into the salty water and Aros gritted his teeth from the stinging saltwater. "you are on your own…Aros" Aros silently cheered 'the old geezer called me by my name!' he blinked 'hold on…that's not a good thing!'

He got up and charged, diving left when Guardian tried to grab him, slicing deep into Ansem's back with his keyblade. "GRAH!…Little…pest!…SUBMIT!" Aros dived out of the way of Guardian's attack range, but Guardian responded with a combo of slashes, cutting deep into Aros's arms and legs. "SORA, RIKU HELP!" both boys just gave him a blank stare "why bother…just give up already…" Sora sighed "Sora you told me to never give up…you have to care about SOMETHING!….What about the king?…your family?…" Sora blinked "family?…" Ansem grabbed Aros by the throught "QUIET!" Aros struggled, but Ansem's grip was firm "What….about…KAIRI!" Aros chocked, and his eyes closed.

"ka…Kairi?…" Sora whispered, face showing confusion "Kairi…..KAIRI!….Kairi?…" he looked up to Aros "THINK ABOUT WHAT….ANSEM WILL DO….If….you…give up….he will…KILL KAIRI! AND ANYONE ELSE IN HIS……Way….ah" Aros went limp and Ansem let him fall to the ground. Sora glared, no longer looking empty "ANSEM!" He got up, color returning to his body. Riku continued to stare, Sora charged slicing away at Ansem "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Aros coughed, looking up at Riku, and forcing a smirk "Sora was strong enough to break his misery…are you proving that he is stronger than YOU?" Riku's eye twitched "No…he isn't!" He pulled out his blade, color returning to him and the scenery around them. Ansem backed away glaring "this isn't over…" he disappeared into a portal, but left it open.

Sora ran over beside Aros "Cure!"….nothing happened "your magic doesn't' work on me…" Aros whispered, trying to get up "I don't think I can go any further…" Sora tried to support him "Yes you can…Help me Riku!" Aros shook his head "no…don't….I lost too much blood, and I'm exhausted…" Riku looked calm, his eyes showing different. "don't forget me…" His eyes closed halfway, a soft smile showing "and…just so you know…Mai chigiri means…means…" Aros 's eyes lost the shine of life they once had "My promise…" Aros lost his strength and fell into Sora's grasp. Riku blinked "Aros?…." He touched Aros's wrist, then mentally slapped himself remembering Aros didn't have a heart, or a heart beat. Sora bowed his head, placing Aros's body on the sand "I wont forget you".

Riku picked up Aros's keyblade, placing the handle on Aros's chest, then wrapping Aros's cold hands around the hilt. "He is gone…." Sora mumbled "he really is gone" Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder "He did what he had to do". Sora nodded.

///flashbacks///

I 

Sora stepped back as Antisora raised his blade "sora…". Sora flinched as steel hit concrete. He opened his eyes to see Antisora on both knees in front of him with his head bowed. "no…h-hurt…sora…"  
Sora blinked "you arnt going to hurt me?" Antisora looked up "no…"

-----------------

A figure stepped out of the fading light…his skin was a fare tan, and his eyes a piercing yellow. Hair black and spiked, He smiled cheekily holding out his hand as the last bits of sparkling light faded from his body "Sora…thank you…". Sora took his hand and Donald blinked "Who are you?!" the boy leaned on sora folding his arms "oh please…isn't it obvious?" He winked and sora laughed "yeah…pretty obvious…Antisora"  
----------------

Antisora didn't budge "First a clone…then a Squirt…I have a name!!!" Leon lowered his hand "Well?…what is it?…" Antisora huffed "Anti-" sora covered Antisora's mouth "Aros…" Antisora blinked "Mph?…" Sora gave Antisora a 'trust me' look and uncovered his mouth

----------------

Sora cupped his hands around his mouth "AROS WATCH OUT FOR THAT- " too late…Aros looked straight ahead "OH SNA-" He ran right into a tree trunk. Sora couldn't help it, he started laughing and grabbed a vine for support "N-N-NEVERMIND!!!" Aros pulled himself from the deep grove he made in the tree and sat down on the branch "life is so unfair…" he wined rubbing his right shoulder. Then Sora let go of the vine and fell into the lagoon below…Aros grinned "okay it just got better!"

-------------

Aros couldn't help it anymore He cracked. "Sora…you are a MORON!…" He was laughing all right…Sora opened the door and Aros fell back holding his chest and slightly pink in the face…"man my pain causes you pleasure?" He smiled slightly half wanting to kill the heartless. "please don't make me do it again" He propped his head in one hand.  
---------------

Sora Shrugged "what?…it's not like we are going to face giant dogs"…the gates opened and a large Paw hit the floor, Aros turned "AW YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND JINX IT SORA!" Cerberus growled. Aros sighed "keep the heads busy" Sora gasped as Aros ran off "AL 3 OF THEM?!" Aros stopped "good point…SORA!" Sora turned and ran out of Cerberus's bite range. "we are gonna need backup" Aros whispered "that or a REALLY big newspaper"

-----------------

Aros turned "I want to loose the fur before I need a cat brush" he sighed, then winced feeling a sharp pain in his tail, Aros looked back and his ears fell flat against his head, he glared "Sora…I'm going to say this once…as calmly as I can…STOP BITEING MY TAIL YOU LIVING FUZ BALL WITH FANGS!!"

----------------

Aros turned around climbing back onto the boat "But whatever I do…" He held a hand to Sora "Fighting or Traveling…I am doing it alongside you, without fail" Sora blinked, raising an eyebrow "Who am I the King?…and what are you a Knight?" Aros smiled "your right…let me put what I said in normal English" he turned his hand to a fist "Friends?…" Sora stood up putting his fist ontop of Aros's "Best Friends"

///end flashbacks/// /I 

Aros's body faded in a violet light, a black crown keychain with purple bat wings was left behind. Sora clipped the keychain to his blade, the key turned bright purple, surrounded by black and silver thorns and bat wings where attached to the key's blade, flapping every so often. The handle was a pair of black and white wings, with a gold center handle and a bright yellow gem in the hilt.

///Attained Twilight Guardian keyblade///

Sora looked at the blade with a grim expression. Riku waved a hand infront of his face "you gonna break down crying like Aros did?" Riku asked, cautious. Sora shook his head "no…he wouldn't want that…" He looked to the portal "lets go…" he ran and jumped into it, Riku not far behind, as soon as they disappeared into the portal.

//Aros///

Aros floated in darkness, eyes closed "I…I should be dead…." Aros opened one eye, and hit the ground "OW!" he sat upright "what the hell!?" he blinked, opening both eyes and looking around "huh?….what?!" he winced seeing bright white all around him "Oh…man Somebody get some paint in here…this white is blinding me" he rubbed his eyes, then flinched hearing music in the air "sorry kid…this place only comes in two colors….white and whiter…." Aros looked around again, seeing three cloaked figures, all in black. One of them was sitting on a ledge, playing a blue guitar and sporting a weird haircut, actually they all seemed to be weird in their own way. The other two where a red haired man and a blond woman holding yellow throwing knives, though all the knives where held threatingly at the guitar player "Deminix for the love of God stop playing that music!" The blond guitar player winced "Fine….Miss. Crabby" the red head looked behind him "Larexiene isn't the only one who will chair your hide if you play that song one more time" Deminix gulped "fine Axel…." he folded his arms "ruin the fun of everything…."

"yeah…..ooookay…..um sorry I dropped in" Aros mumbled while the three argued "…I'm just gonna…." Aros backed up "leave now" he backed up into another figure, also blond, but with a moustache and beard "Now boy…we cant have you running about in this world…." Aros glared "I just want to get back to Sora…If I am not dead then I have to keep my promise!" Axel chuckled "sorry Kid…you aren't going anywhere…you see, you have something we want" Aros smiled nervous "If it's a heart…I don't have one…." Axel motioned to the man behind Aros, who grabbed his shoulder steering him to the middle of the room. "Luxord….Deminix and I will keep our guest here till Vexon has the serum ready" Luxord nodded, disappearing with Larexiene down an empty hall.

Aros looked to the two watching him. He couldn't move without one of them raising their weaponry. "so….anything I should know….?" Aros asked out loud "don't get any ideas…Xemnas wont like it if you get out" Aros blinked "is that him?" Axel looked behind him, seeing nothing. Deminix cracked up "what?!" Axel glared "you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book…." Axel turned back to face Aros, seeing nobody was there either "GRAH!…the kid got away!"

Aros ran down white hallway after white hallway "gimme a break GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Aros ducked avoiding a hot pink scythe and continued running for his life. Aros passes an open door and a man with blond hair, holding a vile looked out "Axel…." He sighed, returning to his work. Axel looked into the door "did you see a-" Vexon pointed "thanks" Axel continued on his pursuit

Aros entered a random door, seeing a staircase "Whoa…." he looked over the side, the staircase seemed to go on forever, straight down "that's a long fall…." He herd footsteps and someone shouting "IM GONNA BURN THAT KID!" he panicked "Stairs would take too long…gotta put some distance between me and them…" He looked down and swallowed "oh well…." He jumped "GERANIMOOOOOOOO!" wind whistled by his ears as he fell past the flights of spiral stairs. The shouting above him caused a mild smirk to show on his face "if this saves my life…it will be the brightest move I-"

He hit something and they both fell to the floor "OW!" "WHAT THE?!" "GET OFF!" "I WILL! JUST HOLD STILL!" Aros crawled off whatever he hit "Sorry….but you cushioned my fall" Aros stood up, turning to the cloaked figure on the floor "Here…" He grabbed the figure's hand pulling him up, the hood fell back and cerulean met yellow "Aros?" Aros raised on eyebrow "Um…yeah?…do I know you?" the figure was his height, but with blond hair that swept to one side. the figure looked to the floor "probably not…." both boys looked up as Axel moved farther down the stairs and fires off a series of fireballs. "HOT HOT HOT!" Aros moved out of the line of fire. "Blondie you know a way out of this prison!?" the figure glared "My name is-" Axel neared the second flight, and the figure grabbed his hand "this way!"

Aros sprinted to avoid tripping "Blondie I'm gonna trip! If you make me follow so close!" he wined "you're going to be extra crispy if Axel catches you!" Aros blinked "good point" The figure jerked Aros around a corner "one more thing" Aros blinked "yeah?" the figure smirked "…Don't call me Blondie EVER again….My name is Roxas" Aros nodded "sure sure…YIPES!" he pulled out his keyblade to send a fireball back at a fuming Axel.

A large pair of doors came into view "Here!" Roxas let go and Aros ran up to the doors, pulling on the handles "Oh gimme a break!" Roxas blinked "um…it says push…" he pointed to a sign, and Aros blinked "well…that's convenient" he shoved on the doors, opening it to space….no floor, just stars "Oh….PERFECT!" he looked straight down "now I rephrase that….this is NOT GOOD!" he herd the sound of a laser charging and Turned to see Vexon with a blue gun "Its ready…." Aros backed up, until his heel touched the exit to the door "oh snap" he was cornered, Axel ran up and leaned on the wall exhausted "how did you get here so fast?!" Vexon raised an eyebrow "elevator" Aros growled "I RAN ALL THE WAY HERE WHEN THEIR WAS A STUPID ELAVATROR!?" Roxas blinked "I didn't know…"

Vexon moved his finger to the trigger "don't move….I could say this wont hurt…but I would be lying" he pulled the trigger and Aros didn't have any time before a bright blue beam pierced his chest, knocking him over the platform. The beam made a bright spark of light, and Aros split into two versions of himself, One was solid and fell to the floor, but another was sent into the darkness by the blast, a translucent version of Aros, the real Aros. "Grab the body and take it to the lab" Vexon ordered Axel, who grumbled "you're lucky I owe you" Roxas stood unblinking.

Aros continued to fall in the darkness, the occasional star passed in the distance "I-I cant move…" his eyes closed, Icy numbness taking over his senses. "what did that blast do to me?" he struggled to move something, anything, but he felt frozen, except for a small warmth beneath his collarbone. It grew slightly, then spread into his limbs. "I have to get back to Sora…if this is the end of me…I still want to help him…one last time"

I Maybe…its time for your second chance…Keyblade master /I 

///Sora and Riku///

"RIKU! NOW!" Sora backed away from Ansem, who looked extremely beaten up, Riku flew up bringing his blade straight into Ansem's chest. The scenery seamed to shift and turn, all that was left was a pure white door, and the three humans. Ansem raised a hand, the other clamped to his chest "KINGDOM HEARTS!" The door cracked open slightly "RILL ME WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" black tendrils snaked from the door. "You still don't get it do you Ansem!?" Riku brought his blade down on Ansem's arm. "Kingdom hearts was never Darkness!" Sora stood firm "Kingdom hearts is LIGHT!" the tendrils slowed, then pulled back into the door, replaced by a blinding light "NO!…its not POSSIBLE!" Ansem was engulfed in the light, and nothing was left behind.

"SORA!" "SORA!" "SORA RIKU!" Both boys turned around seeing Donald, Goofy and Kairi running up to them "how?" Sora blinked as Kairi hugged him "I don't know…their was this light and we showed up here…I'm glad you're okay!" Riku rolled his eyes "why wouldn't we be?…" Goofy scratched his head "um….where's Aros?" Sora looked away "oh…." Donald sighed "poor kid…"

The door started to open wider, Heartless showing up from the inside "oh no….Guys help me close the door!" Riku, Donald, Kairi and Goofy started to push on the door, it moved back but not far enough "don't worry fellas, I got it!" a high pitched voice sounded from behind the door, followed by a white gloved hand. "Your majesty!" Donald cried "Not now!….Close the door!" Mickey started to pull on the door and it closed with a bang. "Lock the door, Sora!" Sora remembered something "But Aros…." the keyblade in Sora's hand pulsed with white light, it lifted into the air and split into the kingdom and the Shadow's bond (see previous chapter) keyblade. Sora bit his lip but grabbed both blades pointing them at the door. Riku, Kairi and the others stepped back as a faint figure hovered behind Sora, its hands on his shoulders "DO IT!" the figures yellow eyes flashed. With a shout of courage two lights shot from the keyblade, into the door and a loud click echoed off the empty space.

The figure smiled slightly "one last time…." it whispered, fading. The shadow's bond Keyblade vanished as well. Sora blinked As his friends decided to approach "One last time…." Sora whispered. Kairi blinked "that's what the ghost said" Riku raised an eyebrow "that was no ghost…."

Suddenly the ground started to crack, a large crack separated Kairi, Donald and Goofy from Sora and Riku "SORA" "KAIRI!" they reached out to each other as the platforms pulled away "Kairi, remember what you said before…I'm always with you too….I'll come back to you…I promise!" the connection started to become thin as both hands slipped apart "I know you will!" Kairi looked into Sora's eyes with a look of serenity as their hands broke away.

The door started to disappear, breaking into lights that flew up into the air and fell over the empty space, plants started to show up around Kairi, sand replaced the cold stone floor, the sky lightened to a dark blue and stars re-lit in the sky, shining bright and new. Water swept up between the cracks, and the image disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Sora and Riku in a field, with only one path, that seamed to lead nowhere. "Kairi…Donald…Goofy…" Sora looked around, not seeing any of them. He sighed and Riku looked around "Its not over apparently…" Sora nodded "yeah….well…" He turned to the path "lets go…"

They had not gotten more than five steps, when a third pair of footsteps joined them "SORA!" Sora recognized the similar voice, slowly, his head turned to look over his shoulder, when he found the source of the voice, his mouth spread into a wide grin. "Now you guys weren't going to leave without me?…" Riku turned, Sora chuckled "wouldn't dream of it" the figure walked up to Sora, dressed in a black jumpsuit and silver hoodie, the shoes where shiny black and had silver accents on the top, chains where now bright gold. Bright blue eyes shined on a tan face, that now looked alive, no longer pale. Black hair remained, in the normal style "but you….look so different…." The figure smiled, looking at his attire "Its still me Sora…just a better me…the Real me…" he held his fist up "So…guys…ready to continue our quest?…." Sora put his fist on the figure's, and Riku's ontop of Sora's "yeah…Let go…Aros" Riku nodded, Aros smiled, a proud heart beating in the no longer heartless's chest for the first time.

Forever your protector….

Regardless of attribute…

I will fight to defend you…

That is why I returned…

To continue my journey…

And Always remember…

Like a shadow I will follow….

But Like a friend I will protect….

Mai Chigiri…..

My Promise…

-Aros

THE END  
For now……


End file.
